Beauty isn't Only Skin deep
by Joy's Canvas
Summary: Bulma, ChiChi, 18 have decided they have done some wrong in their kids lives...can they redeem their wrongs by giving them a push in what seems the right direction? Marron, Trunks, and Goten have been best friends forever...but with time and careers they've slowly lost touch...when Capsule Corps. is in need of a new face, Marron is just the rising Model that can help!
1. Marron Chestnut

**A/N:** So I decided to write my first and maybe last T/M story- I've loved this pairing FOREVER! Anywho, for the sake of my story I do want to set a few things straight- like the fact that although they are still pretty much the same character in essence, everyone is human. There are no awesome super powers, like flying. So they pretty much get around by car, but Bulma is still one of the smartest women- and also Capsule Corps is still one of the top business and producing their wonderful mechanics. So everything is the same aside from super power. The characters are still very much strong, if not the strongest on earth. So anyways, on with the story…do tell me if you enjoy! I love reviews, I just gobble them up and get inspired to write more quickly. So the more I get the quicker you get back!

Oh this first chapter is in first person for a deeper reason in later chapters, but I'm not big on this style of writing so every chapter after will be third person!

* * *

**TRUNKS BRIEF**

The average seventeen year old is preparing to graduate from high school. Usually their busying themselves with lengthy articles, and applications to head off into the world of college- but I'm certainly not average. Since the day I was born my mother had my entire life plan out, and the key of it all lied in taking over the number one company in the world: Capsule Corporation. With that stated I find the future of my life to be a very dull happening! That is exact reason why I've decided to skip school with my best friend: Goten, as much as possible and enjoy every minute I can!

The class bell for first period was blaring throughout the halls of Xavier high, and me and Goten had a one way ticket out! Backpack slumped over my shoulder and the gate of the school in eye sight we prepared escape, that of course was until I turned around nearly knocking over my shadow-

"Marron?"…or more like what appeared to be my shadow, I frowned. "What are you doing?" I voiced, irritated.

"I should be asking you two the very same thing" she replied, coolly. Her arms crossed over her chest, left eyebrow arched, her finger palpating her left shoulder.

"We are going to ski-"

"We aren't doing anything!" I interjected, stopping Goten from revealing our planned escape. We had planned to skip this day for weeks, and with the added bonus of meeting up with two gorgeous college girls we met yesterday- I had no intention of that being deployed by Marron Chestnut. "Shouldn't you be going to class?"

Her brows hooked together, blue eyes flashed with anger, but it wasn't till I noticed how the left side of her mouth tugged upwards that she was scheming something terrible. She wore a smug smile on her face and her blue orbs slowly turned from me to land on our ever dense friend, and I knew what was coming.

"Goten, now I thought we were all friends" she pouted, poking out her bottom lip.

Goten's eyes widen in response and he glanced over at me quickly, and I glared at him with an: 'You better not say a word', expression. "We aren't up to anything like skipping at all" he said, sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. I slapped my forehead, shaking my head. At times I didn't understand how Goten could be as dense as he was.

"So you guys are skipping!" she squealed, clasping her hands tightly together. She looked like a child who had just been given a stadium of candy.

"Yes…err no! I mean I didn't say that" Goten stumbled, shooting me glances every once in a while.

"Oh but I'm very certain you did, Goten! You two are very terrible, how could you just go skip and not invite me." Her eyes were downcast, and I being very immune to her devilish tricks didn't give her a second glance- it was the best thing at times.

"Oh...um-"

And likes wheels turning in my head, I figured the best way to let her down easy. "It wasn't that way at all, we just didn't think you'd want to come were we were going."

"Is that so? What exactly are you two going to do, that I wouldn't want too?" she looked back over to me, and I knew this would be a very hard task to accomplish.

"What are we going to do?" I was stumped, and I grew nervous as she nodded slowly awaiting my answer. "Well...what were we going to do?" _Idiot! _I had repeated the very thing I did moments ago, but I couldn't muster the best answer. I glanced over to Goten who seemed equally as interested in knowing what I planned to say. "Yes! Of course...of course because we were going to head out to the new reptile attraction in town! Yes! That is exactly what we were going to do..."

"Reptile attraction? Oh, really! Well I don't think I'd mind it much as long as the two of you are there" she answered, happily.

_Great! Quick, think Trunks, think. You are the smartest kid in this entire school- certainly you could muster a good excuse...think of the girls, of the day this will be! _"Bungee jumping! Yes! We are going bungee jumping too! And we knew how you aren't a fan of heights...so we didn't want to put you out there."

"Hey we weren't going-OW!" Goten was jumping instantly cradling his foot in his hand as he messaged away the pain, from where my foot landed.

"Zip it" I mouthed to Goten, unbeknownst to Marron.

"What is wrong Goten?" she asked curiously.

"Wrong?" he gasped, and I shot him another deadly glare. "Oh….err, nothing I think I just stumped my toe...yup that is exactly it!"

Her lips formed a perfect "O" and she glanced back to me. I glanced down at my watch it was already fifteen minutes pass nine, and if we wanted to make it to our dates on time we had to leave now.

"Well Trunks brief, I have to say I never thought I see the day that you would think of me like that. You really are a great friend" she whispered, and her cheeks flared a lovely shade of pink. Suddenly I felt slightly bad for lying to her- key word _Slightly. _

"Of course I think about you, Marron. I hope that you'd think better of me than you have" I replied, sulkily. Unexpectedly I felt her arms wrap around me, and she hugged me tightly. She was so close that I could smell the cherry almond scent from her silky soft golden mane. _Jackpot!_ I was certain that she would turn on heel and walk to class, and me and Goten could sneak away and meet up with our ravishing dates, until I noticed the look on Marron's face.

Pure uncontained joy like I never seen before, and then she spoke the three words I never imagined she would.

"I'm coming with."

"WHAT?" I shouted, quickly my hand covered my mouth before I made anymore outbursts. _1,2,3,4,5…_ Counting always proved the best remedy to any irritating situation. "What I mean to say is ...why would you do that? You know that you have to bungee jump with us if you do?"

She nodded slowly; I could see the apprehension in her figure. "I understand that, but you being such a wonderful friend...how could I not? So it's final I'm coming, you are such a great person Trunks." _Great?_ Idiot was more like it; I wanted to bang my head against a wall. When I thought that I had one more trick up my sleeve, she casually added. "To think I thought I would have to tell Bulma and ChiChi about you boys running away. What a terrible thing of me, and I'm so sorry boys. Now I know you were only thinking of my best interest...shall we go?"

"My mom?" Goten whined, and threw a curious glance in my direction.

With no room for discussion, releasing the capsule car we climbed in. It seemed Marron Chestnut always got in the way of what could be the best days of my life. I glanced down at watch and sighed as I noticed it was now 9:45 and I was certain that our dates had split.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

I sighed for the umpteenth time as Goten, and I waited for Marron. It's the night of Prom and my mother managed to force me to accompany the blonde hair, annoying, marron with Goten to prom- being that she was a freshman. I didn't like the fact that I had to do it one bit, but Goten didn't mind at all. In fact he was eager to have all three of us attend together- which may I say was beyond frustrating.

I glanced down at my watch, it was half pass six and we had been waiting for two hours now. What could possibly be keeping her so long?

"Ahem! Gentleman now announcing Marron" interjected Krillen. I turned my attention to the stairs. It was a splash of pink that I noticed first, then the descending frame of marron- I couldn't help but notice; she was changing.

It was a tightly fitting plush heart shaped halter top chiffon dress that clung tightly untill it hit her waist, and poured out like a waterfall. Her hair wasn't pulled up into the usually ponytails- but a bun of golden curls, a few framing her face. She was beautiful I had to admit; she smiled her cheeks flaring the usually lovely shade of pink.

"How do I look?" I heard her ask with trepidation.

"Amazing" Goten beat me too it, and pulled me from my gawking.

"Yeah, I've never seen you in anything like that before...you almost look like a woman." I had put my foot in my mouth.

Her blush had faded, and her blue eyes filled with anger. "Oh really? So what do I normally look like, Trunks Vegeta Brief!"

I could just slap myself for what I said, and this time I honestly meant it with no harm. Sure I had teased her on many occasions, and maybe unconsciously my mind was use to that kind of talk when it came to her.

"Now, now...let's take some pictures and have you guys out on your way! We don't want you to miss an amazing night!" chimed in Krillen, holding a camera in hand.

"Oh, right" sing song Marron.

Truly, I was grateful for Krillen's wonderful timing. "How about we take a picture with the three of you, than two of you at a time?"

"Sounds good" me and Goten agree.

All three of us stood in front of the Kami house door: Marron in the middle, Goten on her right and me to the left. Then I decided to let them take their pictures together first. It was hilarious to watch as Goten shot bunny ears behind Marron, and in a few other shots they made the silliest faces they could muster.

"Trunks your turn" exclaimed Krillen.

The moment I was at her side she slided her arm through the hook of mine, and hugged me tightly. One picture, another, and many more until finally Krillen decided he had enough to hang on every corner of the wall a thousand times over. At times like these I really think parents overdue the 'capture the moment' thing.

"I think we need to be going" I informed, and we made our way out.

Marron kissed Krillen good-bye and we waved as we hurried out before he could find any reason to keep us. We drove in my mother's jet, and when we finally arrive the prom was already in full swing. Marron had both hands hooked in the crook of each of our arms as we walked down the red carpet and into the prom.

"You two don't mind if I step away really quick?" asked Goten. I knew without even a word where he intended to go, by the looks of Becky drakes across the way.

"Not at all" Marron answered. We stood silently near the dance floor for a while, until she spoke. "So I suppose that you would rather find someone that has been of the female gender for a while longer then myself."

Instantly I felt horrible, I had forgotten to apologize. I glanced down her, and was relieved when I seen her smiling. "I think I'll take my chances with your kind" I whispered, teasingly.

"How did I know you'd tease me like that?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Because you enjoy it" I informed a matter-factly.

"I much rather enjoy a dance" she stated, sweetly. She shifted her face from me, and I couldn't help but notice how nervous she looked.

I guided her to the dance floor, and swiftly took her into my arms. I wasn't entirely certain the song playing, but it was slow enough to keep up too. She was very close to me- maybe too close. I could smell the scent of cherry almond in her hair again, and for the first time I noticed that she was very short.

"Thank you" I heard her say, and I glanced down with a look of confusion. "If you and Goten never came I don't believe that I would have been able to go to the prom. I'm not certain if I'll even be able to go to mine, so this means a lot to me. If you haven't noticed my Dad a _little_ bit to overprotective."

"A little?" I chuckled, my hands still resting against the small of her back.

"Okay a lot" she corrected, and leaned her head against my chest. I was nearly certain I heard her say something, but what I wasn't certain. Strangely it felt natural holding her in my arms. Wait! It had to be the sound of the music, or the smell of her perfume that had me think something like that. Immediately as the song finish I thought it best to stop dancing for a bit, so I pulled away and led her to the vacant seats not too far away.

I caught sight of Goten as we sat, busy talking up a storm to Becky. I wanted to steal a dance from one of the head cheerleaders, Amanda, but at the rate Goten was going it wouldn't be possible. We had decided that we'd take turn sitting with Marron. _How could I have been so foolish to think he'd hold his end of the deal?_

"Say Trunks?" she interjected, stirring me from thought. I glanced over at her and seen that her smile had faded.

"Something wrong?" I asked, curiously. I hope she hadn't said something important and I completely missed it.

"No" she answered, tersely. "Well...I've been thinking...alot and" she looked like she was about to say something very important...

"Hi, Trunks!" Amanda Denim was the epitome of beauty, and here she was standing at my table! I was completely puppy eyed at the stunning tight fitted red dress she wore, that left nearly any reason for fantasying. I hadn't seen a dress fit a woman so tightly, yet.

"Hi, Amanda." _Brilliant! _That was a wonderful thing to say, I mean of all the things I could say- I said: "Hi."

Her green eyes shifted from me, and I only hoped that she hadn't set her eyes on any other guy. I quickly glanced over in the direction to looked, and again I found I had my foot in my mouth… Marron. I completely forgot that I was speaking with Marron, and I could tell she wasn't too happy about that.

"Oh, Amanda...this is my good friend Marron. Marron, this is Amanda" I introduced them, and they shook hands. I glanced over at Marron with hopeful eyes, I wanted to dance with Amanda- but only if Marron was okay.

Marron looked hurt, but I was certain it was because we hadn't finished our talk. I knew that I would make it up to her and hear anything she had to say later, and so I gave her my best puppy dog face. She half smiled, her chin resting in the palm of her hands she mouthed 'Go'. For a moment I felt reluctant, trepidation had taken its hold on me, but the tug from Amanda shook it away.

I shot a thumbs up at Goten as we danced pass. I couldn't contain that desire I had for the feisty cheerleader in my arms, but I did know it didn't help cover up the fact that she wasn't the best dancer. We were dancing for nearly two songs in when I remembered Marron, and I glanced over to the chair we had been moments before only to find it- empty.

I froze. "Amanda I need to sit this next song out" i told her, as I pulled away. _Where had Marron gone too? _ My first thought was the bathroom and when I had made it to the woman's room, and waited over ten minutes I decided she wasn't in there. I checked the tablet again hoping to find her there, but still it was empty.

Goten was nowhere in sight, and I was certain I knew where he may have been. Pushing through the crowd of dancers, and other teenage by standers I made my way out of the school auditorium. The music I noticed for the first time was loud, and a few students lingered outside. _Where had she gone?_

I was panicking now, a complete mess. How could I have been so foolish to not check on her? Her father was going to kill me, scratch that her mother and then my mother would pick up the piece and hand them over to my father to further kill me. "Marron!" I shouted, and two teens pressed against the wall making out broke away to look at me.

I checked everywhere, and rechecked. When I was just about to give up I remembered the one place I hadn't check, and quickly I made a mad dash towards it. I had to be the biggest idiot of all time! When I rounded the corner of the school parking lot I noticed a familiar pink dress flared out over the legs of the girl sitting on the hood of the jet car.

Cautiously I walked over to her, when I nearly made it to her I finally noticed she was crying. Her shoulders were jerking, and she was blowing her nose. I was a complete jerk. "Marron?"

She coughed, and I could see her making an attempt to wipe away her tears. Truly she would have done it unnoticed had it not been for the streak of black mascara when she turned around. Slowly, I walked closer and held out my arms to her but for the first time she didn't run into them.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize, I'm sorry if I messed up your night" I said, whole heartily. Still she didn't even make the slightest move towards me. I could tell something was bothering her, terrible, because she had always been quick to fly into my arms.

"Save it! I thought you two actually wanted me to be here. I'm the sucker! I'm the one that has always hoped that you wanted to spend time with me, but no more again" she declared, and I felt terrible. "Why don't you just go back to Amanda, I'll be fine waiting here till you're done."

_Done? What had been her problem?_ I felt anger bubbling up in me, and would have just walked away. But I couldn't -everything inside of me wouldn't allow it. Marron Chestnut still always got in the way.

I had to patch things up with her, I needed to make her feel better. So like the very cool guy that I am, I huffed, pushed my hands into my Tuxs pockets and walked away loudly. When I was nearly out of eye sight I glanced back over my shoulder to see if she was looking at me, nope!

So quietly I tip toed back, she still hadn't given me a second glance! When all else fails with Marron tickling was soundproof! It was the oldest trick in the book but the exact thing I knew could always turn her frown upside down. Hysterically, she burst into laughter, trying desperately to push me away but that was fruitless.

"Trunks Vegeta Brief!" she yelled between fits of laughter "if you don't stop right now."

"Then what?" I asked, replicating Goten's large smile.

"Stop!"

"Only if you say you'll forgive me!" I exclaimed, as she struggled.

"No!" she shouted back, but I only increase the attacks of my fingers. "Alright, alright! Just please stop."

"Good" I whispered, as I ceased my assault.

She fixed herself on the hood of the car her back turn to me, and I rounded the hood to stand before her. Her makeup had been completely ruin, her hair in disarray, nevertheless she still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess I'm just being stupid" she answered, her posture hunched.

"Tell me do you have any of that mascara in that purse of yours?" I knew exactly the thing to cheer her up.

She rummaged through her bad silently, and moments later pulled out a tube of yellow. I took it and quickly climbed into the jet car, and with a few horrid strokes I reemerged out of the vehicle. "Tell me how I look."

Her lips tugged upward in a familiar manner I knew so well, as she seen my face. Then followed the laughter, but I didn't mind being at the butt end of her laughter.

"I'm sorry, but you look like a drag queen" she blurted out. I had streaks of mascara down my cheeks, and strokes of it around my eyes. _Yup, it is official I'm the stupidest guy in the world. _

"Ya ya eat it up why don't you." I smiled, and held out my arms and this time she eagerly ran into them. I had missed the feeling of her in my arms at some point, I noticed. "So tell me what you wanted to say in there- before you were rudely interrupted."

"Oh" she whispered, her head pressed against my chest. "Well, it's no big deal...I um...forget about it. "

"You sure? It seemed pretty important." I was very curious. _What was she hiding?_

"Yeah, but I do want to ask you something."

"Shoot" I whispered, my chin resting on the top of her head.

"Do you think we will always be this close?" She asked, cautiously.

"Always" I whispered, rubbing the small of her back. "Should we go back inside?"

"Only if you want someone to think you've just turned woman..." she giggled.

"Good point, let's go get something to eat." I was always a complete fool around Marron Chestnut the girl that has plagued me since she was only nine years old and I saved her life. She's always been the one girl aside from my sister and mother, which managed to get her way- no matter. Only I never noticed the truth behind that before...


	2. The Plan

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to my first 3 reviewers:**

** -Brief: Thanks so very much for being the first to review! I'll certainly count yours as a thousand! & I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Writer'sFantasy: I'm really glad that you found it so funny! =) Yup Trunks is very much boarder line awkard…but very handsome at it! It would have really been bad for his rep walking back in that is for certain.**

**Tiffany7898: Thanks! Ya, I know what you mean I've been hanging around click ever so often on the main page hoping to see some updates from some very nice T/M stories…but it seems at times they never come! **

* * *

**SIX YEARS LATER**

"May I get you ladies anything to drink?"

"A glass of red wine, water with lemon, and you're best champagne" instructed Bulma, raking her hands through her blue mane. The waitress smiled and hurried off from the table of three to retrieve the items. Bulma sighed loudly pushing the Café Renoir menu to the side, she needed to talk.

"So what has you so uptight? Vegeta again?" asked ChiChi, curiously.

"The first fall in Capsule Corps since my father first started the business, and it has been driving me insane!" Bulma was rubbing the sides of her temple now, the stress evident by the bags under her eyes. "I thought with Trunks taking charge I'd have more free time, and relaxation. At first it was just that, but with the competition of Saki Enterprises all hands have to be on deck. I'm completely beat!"

"Wow…Capsule Corps has competition?" said ChiChi, shocked. It had never crossed the raven hair woman to think that anyone could conjure up the ideas of similar mechanisms of capsules like Bulma's family had- she was wrong!

The waitress returned and rested the drinks in the center of the table, and with the wave of Bulma's hand she was off. "I never thought it possible myself…but to make it worst it isn't even about the capsule. See I've purchased one of their designs and truthfully they don't even work as efficient. They have terrible lag time, and not to mention they don't store as much as ours can." Bulma took a full drink of the red wine, wetting her parched lips.

"So why do you think they are becoming competition? Are they cheaper?" asked 18, grabbing the glass of champagne.

"Not even" she answered. "There price is exactly the same save a few pennies less." The glass was nearly finished with her third drink.

ChiChi watched with trepidation as Bulma took another swig, she knew that drinking and Bulma only lead to very terrible moments. Also she knew telling her blue hair friend to calm down would only lead to an equally terrible predicament so allowing her to vent was the best solution. "So what do you think is wrong? Is Trunks not acquiring the right deals with companies?"

"Trunks…oh no trust me it isn't him at all. In fact he is a whole other subject for my stress as well." The glass made a clatter as Bulma half slammed it on the table top, and within in minutes the waitress was at the table pouring another glass. _It was a very good thing that the waitress was use to them by now._ "A girl…sex sells they say and that is exactly the appeal that Saki Enterprise has…they've signed some very attractive girl as their forefront. She has been doing signings and endorsing their products and within weeks their sales are climbing!"

"Really?" asked a flabbergasted ChiChi as she took a sip of her glass of water.

"Yes! All our hard work and top of the line equipment being out done because of a girl and it is infuriating me!" Bulma had finished the second glass and waved the waitress over for yet another glass. "Now on the topic of my son…I can't believe I'm saying this but he has invested every waking minute to Capsule corps."

ChiChi's brow arched, as she leaned back into luxurious green cushion of the oak wood chair. "Isn't that what you've been wanting him to do? I mean just a year ago you were complaining that he wasn't taking the business serious, and he was always sneaking out."

"Yes! I mean no…I wanted him to take the business serious but I didn't want it to affect him finding a wife and settling down, and giving me lovely grandkids. I mean look at me! I want to have a few before I gain any wrinkles…that way they can see me at my best. Only now I'm worried that he will never leave that office …day in and day out!"

ChiChi bite her bottom lip in surprise as a few guest behind them jumped at the startling yells from Bulma. She glanced over to 18 who sat unfazed by Bulma's antics, her icy blue eyes focused on her glass of champagne. ChiChi sighed, '_Why did she always have to be the level headed one?_ '

"I think I'm the world's worst mother" wailed Bulma; the wine had certainly taken its toll on her. ChiChi reached across the table and placed a comforting hand over Bulma's hoping to show her support. Bulma's cried louder and when ChiChi could think of no possible thing to say, and 18 certainly didn't look to be making any attempt to help, she decided to share her own thoughts.

"Bulma if you are the world's worst mother then I think I'm right there with you" she announced. Bulma's sob began to soften and that ChiChi was grateful for, because the gazing eyes were beginning to turn away.

"Really? You…I don't think that is possible at all. You spend all your time on your family" said Bulma, incredulously.

ChiChi nodded, and took another sip of her water. She hoped that it would be the last of Bulma's tears and they could continue…

"How?"

Water sprinted threw the air hitting the back of the head of one of the same guests' previously disturbed by Bulma's shout. ChiChi's entire face turned beet red, and she completely pulled her deserted menu on the table to her face. "Sorry!"

"ChiChi…" Bulma voiced. "Never mind that, tell me why you would think that…"

_Why did she say that? _" Well…" ChiChi was never one to lay her feelings out in the open like a newspaper to be read, but with Bulma's prying eyes she knew it had to be done. She and Bulma had become very dear friends over time, and at times it took sacrifices to help out a friend in need. "Well for one I think I've been very lax with Goten, and I believe it's because of how hard I pushed Gohan. You have to understand that I want the best for my sons…but I suppose somewhere along the lines I forgot to just enjoy the company of family. Now I have a son who changes girlfriends like he does under wares and that just isn't something that I'm use too. Not to mention he has no passion to work for something of his own, and that really bothers me." _There! She had said it!_

Bulma looked at ChiChi with eyes of compassion, it had been the first time she ever heard ChiChi voice any of her regrets. It had also been the first time she felt remotely human compared to the superwoman plateau she had placed ChiChi on.

18 had busied away with another drink hoping the two emotional women that she called best friends would happen to not do exactly what they were at the moment- look at her. She could feel their eyes burning wholes straight through her, she hoped if she continued to keep her eyes glued on the glass of champagne they'd turn away.

"18 will it behoove you to include yourself?" said ChiChi. _Nope her plan had failed!_

"I never said I was a bad parent…you two did" she answered, but she could tell she had no choice. "Fine! I'd have to say I have many regrets with Marron but the number one would be introducing her to that modeling agent and having her fly half way around the world- and missing out on so much! I would love to see her some times, but it seems she can't quite pencil me in when everyone in America wants to see her."

Three plates of the regular meals they partook in was placed at the table, and they each begun to eat. They shared a few laughs, and stories on moments they felt they had made some very bad decision in their kids' lives. It seemed that time had zoomed by because by the time they were finished- the restaurant was closing.

"I think this was one of the best times I've had in a while guys, thank you" Bulma sing sung, as they made their way to the door.

ChiChi and 18 both agreed. It was times like these that ChiChi didn't mind stealing away from her loving husband to have girl time. She had never thought in her entire time of knowing either of them that they had regrets with the choices they made with their kids. Why it had been only six years ago and all three of their kids were in school, and they were…

"Oh, my goodness!" ChiChi squealed, she was hit with a eureka moment like a ten ton bag of rice.

"What happen? Are you okay, ChiChi?" asked Bulma, bewildered. 18 was just as bewildered by the normal reserved woman as her blue hair counterpart.

"I had the most incredible idea! One that could fit all of our needs…" she exclaimed.

"Really? And what pray tell is that?" Said 18, inquisitively.

"Capsule Corporation needs a new zing and 18 is in need of her daughter back, and I need my son to grow up! Don't you get it?" baited ChiChi, hopefully they would catch on.

Both women stared at her like she had grown another head, until the flashlight finally turned on. "Oh my goodness you are a genius!" squealed Bulma. "We better get started right away!"

"Operation fix our parenting mess in action!"


	3. Goten

**Mrs. Trunks-Brief: **I can't tell you everything, or there will be no need in reading anymore lol. But let's just say they have an idea of what they want to do….but it doesn't work out like they want it too! Also to be honest I'm more of a Bra and Goten, but I think I may just do Valise…just maybe for you

**Writer'sFantasy: **Hope that this was a soon enough response for you! And glad you like it!

**Tiffany7898: **Well let just say Goten's head is in all the wrong place in the beginning of this fic…so it may be a slight triangle…or one sided one in a way…but I'm not saying much…

**4fireking:** Hey! Thanks for your review! Shoot away and ask me what you'd like too. Or if you want to PM me you can do that too! I'm glad you like it, we didn't see much of Marron in GT but I do believe with her predisposition she was spoil in a sense because she was the only child and that is normal. All the same I love her character, wish they would have had more...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they really get me to update faster….and I've been motivated with this story! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Marron fingered her Tiffany charm bracelet; courteous of Trunks Brief for her eighteenth birthday. It had been years since she had last seen him, and maybe just as long since she spoke to him. Life had a very surprising element about it that pulled even the best of friends' miles apart, but never stopping the ache in ones' heart. Now she sat with butterflies dancing in her stomach on the airline with a one way ticket back home.

_When had she decided to face the demons of her past? _ The voice of the Stewart floated through the air, a preparation call for the anticipated land. And her mind was miles away reliving the moment that her manager had come with the news…

_"I can't express to you how wonderful this will be for you career" exclaimed Max on the other end of the line._

_ Marron sighed as she stuck a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth. She was livid that her manager had the audacity to plague her to sign on another project. Especially when she had recently requested time off for her well needed vacation. "You're killing me here, Max. I needed a break remember? A break from the camera's from the headlines to just soak in a hot bath and lie around and stuff my face with all sorts of assorted candies. Remember?" _

_ She sat on a bar stool with one leg crossed over the other, and her chin resting in the palm of her free hand. Her kitchen counter was piled with dirty dishes from her well needed case of lazy lounging. "I completely understand what you are trying to say, but do you understand what I'm telling you. This is a once in a life time opportunity and it simply can't be passed off. If you do you may never have the opportunity again. ..wait not to mention you haven't even asked me what the project is."_

_ "Maybe because I know better than to ask that" she replied, tersely. She stood from her seat, and stretched, after hitting speaker phone. She could just feel her manager rolling his eyes on the other side of the line- but she didn't mind that at all. Truth had been she didn't just want a vacation she wanted a completely new career, she was dying to write. It had been the real passion that she found somewhere along the lines of modeling, but she never had enough time to find out if it was a sure thing or only a fickle interest._

_ "Think of the money you will get from this project" he added, hopefully._

_ "I've got more than enough to last a life time for not just myself but my parents as well. I'm not really running tight on funds you know that" she answered. She prepared for a run with several warm up techniques._

_ "What about family time? You could see this as a vacation home in ways" he attempted another approach, and this one caught Marron's attention. _

_ "A vacation home? How would that be?"_

_ "Simple, because your parents' house will only be a few miles away from Capsule Corporation" he answered, a matter factly._

_ Marron's heart was pounding, a little too loud for her comfort at the sound of Capsule Corporation. There was a certain purple hair boy that now ran the company that she had been dying to both see and stay away from; Max certainly had her attention now. "Why would it matter that my parents' house is a few miles from Capsule Corps." Max knew nothing of her relationship with the Briefs family- so she knew it wasn't a tactic to ensue she went._

_ "Well if you would have only asked in the beginning" he rambled, and by now she was certain he was grinning from ear to ear. "Capsule Corporation's Senior Vice President her self Bulma Briefs called and said they were in need of a new face for the company, and you were just the model that they wanted."_

_ "Bulma?" Flabbergasted Marron halted her jumping jacks, she was certain she would faint. __**Was she hearing right? Why would Capsule Corps need a new face?**__ "Are you certain?"_

_ "Positive! She called me a few minutes ago, and if you accept her offer you kill two birds with one stone. So what do you say? She is a very demanding woman it seems and wants a call within the next half hour" he informed._

_ "Well…" she bit her bottom lip. She had left home with the intention of riding herself of the feelings she had for Trunks, and now they were calling her back. She was very certain the best thing to do was to decline and stay in her penthouse in New York, and never return home- but how could she?_

_ She desired to see her parents, friends, and most importantly Trunks. Only she knew the pain that would follow when she would finally lay eyes on him. She could feel the knots already forming in the pit of her stomach- the caution signs were raising. __**Hadn't she gotten over those feelings?**_

_ "I'll do it" she said the words without even realizing it, and before she could say another word the other line was silent. __**Idiot! Why did she do that?**__ She wasn't ready to face the truth yet, to find that Trunks still seen her as just a friend- or worst an annoying little sister._

_ "You there?" Max interjected pulling her from thoughts._

_ "Yea…I thought you hung up."_

_ "No, I just clicked over to speak with Mrs. Briefs. She is very excited, and wishes for you to arrive within the next three days. She's already got the ticket book, and a room prepared at Capsule Corps- a party even to welcome you the following week! So pack your bags" he shouted. _

_ Marron sighed, and hit the end button on her phone. "Sure sounded like Bulma to have everything lined up, she always expected someone to say 'yes'."_

"Ms. Chestnut" a soft feminine voice called, as she gave the dazed girl a slight nudge.

Marron shook away the memories and looked up at the woman with a smile. "Yes?"

"Darling the plane has landed and everyone is off but you. You seemed to be very caught away in thought there, any second thoughts?" The auburn hair Stewart opened the small cupboard over head and pulled out Marron's hand luggage.

"No…only thinking, I'm so sorry" she answered, bashfully. She took her luggage and followed the tiny Stewart to the exit of the plane, in a little while she'd be in the presence of her lifetime crush.

"Ms. Marron before you do go, do you think it too much trouble to get an autograph for my daughter? She has been following you since the moment you began in the states" exclaimed the nervous stewardess.

Marron nodded, and took the pen and paper that the lady held in hand. She scribbled a note and signed it, then bid her farewell before making her way to customs. She put her large Chanel glasses on in hopes of eluding any unwanted attention. She had traveled alone without her manager who hadn't the time to pull away, but that she was more than grateful for.

The security officer at that gate looked over her bags intently, and then glanced back at her with curiosity in his green orbs. She had become accustomed to the watchful gazes of men, but she never enjoyed one bit how they seemed to try and undress her with their eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh…no, not at all…you're Marron Chestnut aren't you?" he asked, dazed.

She flashed her usually smile, and pressed her index finger to her lips to signal his quietness. The man looked like he would have just fainted at the sight of her, and to give him his day of joy she leaned over and pressed her lips against his right cheek gingerly as she grabbed her bag from him.

"Wow" was the only thing he worded as she made her down the baggage claim. "Welcome home to shamayin!"

* * *

Marron was surprised at how many people recognized her. She purposely wore only a pair of blue skinny jeans, black tank top, and black sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and bare of makeup aside from her lip gloss. She glanced around the once familiar luggage claim area, a place she hadn't seen for two years. "I guess I'm home" she whispered to herself, as she seen her small pink suitcase making its way down the conveyer belt.

Just as she was about to grab hold of her bag, someone swiped it from her grasp. She sighed inwardly, turning on heels; to give the person a peace of mind. Her anger quickly dissipated and she couldn't stop smiling when she realized who it was. "Goten!"

"Marron …I could hardly recognize you" he exclaimed, as she hugged him.

"I could say the very same thing about you! I didn't know that you'd be meeting me here!" It had been completely unexpected, but she didn't mind it one bit. One of her best friend had made it. She took a step backwards to examine the much taller Goten who still wore the famous Son smile on his face.

"To be honest I didn't even know I was picking you up, and I don't think Trunks does either. He asked me to pick up some model his mother had flown in to become the new face of Capsule Corps. So I agreed, and I didn't really notice it was you until I seen that neon pink bag of yours." He chuckled nervously, his onyx orbs yet again taking in the sight of the very **grown up **Marron.

She had truly blossomed into a beautiful woman. _When had he last seen her? _Five years ago! The Lord only knew how time had flown by, and how much she grew. His cheeks stained a shade of red, and he could feel his stomach tightening in response to the beautiful woman before him…

"I'm starving! Staying on a plane that long can build up a very large appetite…do you want to grab something to eat?" asked Marron, unbeknownst to Goten's prowling eyes.

"Eat? Wow, when have I ever turned the opportunity down" he said, jubilantly.

"Well we better hurry than, because I have to meet with the president of Capsule Corps in about an hour" she giggled, as they begun to make their escape through the crowds of travelers.

* * *

Jason's Fry had been their number one favorite place to eat when they were younger, and the very place she had craved to eat at. The floors were decorated in checkered tiles of black and white, and the booths all black, with pictures of different racecar drivers plastered about. They sat at the last booth in the corner, the very placed they had many times when they were still in school.

Marron couldn't help but notice how much Goten had changed, as he took a seat across from her. He cut his hair! He also grew a few more inches, making her look even smaller.

"I can't believe it's you, Goten" she half whispered a smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't contain the excitement coursing through her.

"Well believe it…they don't get any handsomer than this" he kid.

She giggled more, slapping him playful on the arm. _When had he turned into such a smooth talker? _

"Can I get both of you something to drink?" asked a waiter, who had his nose buried in his notepad the entire time.

"Strawberry frizzle and I know what I want to eat" she waited till he acknowledged her with a nod before proceeding. "A famous big guy burger with everything but onions and pickles"

"Great! Thanks for making the big guy choice, now you're not a little boy, but you have a big boy voice" said the waiter, reciting what was to be a very cheerful tune, monotone.

Marron snickered, nudging Goten under the table. It was the very thing she had long to hear for years, only this guy didn't make it quite as funny as she remembered it. The boy looked up for the first time at Marron and glared, and then turned his attention to Goten. "What will you have?"

"Oh right! Well I'll have the big guy burger, large side of fries, chicken sandwich, a side of sweet potato curlers, and a coke" he said, casually.

"Really? You really want all that?" asked the guy, with a brow arched.

"Yup!" said Goten, unfazed.

Marron waited till their charming waiter left the table to laugh again. "He was horrible wasn't he?" Goten nodded in response. "Jeez I remember the guy that use to be here, the one that sang in that very high tone and even had a danced for that song. Remember?"

Goten's eyes widened at the memory. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot that! He was awesome…he would have blown that kid out of the water."

"I have to agree with you there!" squealed Marron. "So how did Trunks get you to pick me up?"

"Oh…um he just asked me to and being the nice guy that I am I said yes" answered Goten, nervously avoiding the cerulean blue eyed girl across the table.

Marron cocked her eyebrow, chuckling at Goten's feeble attempt to cover up the true reasoning. "For some strange reason I don't believe that, that was what happened. What did he do? Buy you off with food…oooh…maybe he told you that you'd get free time together?" She tried desperately to think of all the schemes the genius Trunks would use to get his way. "Won't you just tell me?"

Goten's entire face went red, and instantly Marron knew what had exchanged between the two boys. It was her turn to blush. "Well he just said that I'd have a chance to meet very hot model…and that she'd be hotter than Anita Baker…and well…that she had to have better legs than her too…"

"-Say no more" interjected Marron, her face red as a tomato, and silently they sat for a moment. "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing interesting…aside from starting at my family's Dojo. I teach two classes there during the week. I suppose it's a good way of making money, and getting to fight."

"Wow you said it with such distaste" she acknowledge, as the drinks where set before the two of them. "What don't you like about it?"

"To be honest I don't know entirely" he answered, taking a drink of his coke. "I guess I kind of feel like I want to get out of this town for a while. I want to explore the world, and see what else is out there. Only my mom won't be too happy about that."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, she'd worry day and night. Also she is always telling me about how Gohan settled down, and has a wonderful life. I think she wants me to follow the footsteps of my brother, but I'm not nearly as smart as him even on my good days."

"Oh, I see" she answered, and with a smile she rested her hand on top of his comfortingly. "If it counts as anything I don't think anyone is half as smart as your brother on their good days, with all the books he read as a kid." He was smiling again, and that was the Goten that she knew- able to smile through anything.

The clock seemed to jet by, and still their food hadn't made it out of the kitchen. Marron sighed as she noticed she had five minutes to arrive at Capsule Corps and she was over a half hour away. "So much for making an impression" she said, pointing at the clock.

"Oh wow, you're going to be late…well it's a good thing your best friend is the interviewer" Goten added.

"I hate being late…" she murmured, and suddenly the waiter appeared with a large tray of food resting on his shoulder.

"Food is done" he exclaimed, resting the tray on a small fold out table.

"Finally" said Goten, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can we have it to go? I have a meeting I need to make" she said. The waiter turned glaring at her, and then forced a smile.

"Why of course…I mean it only took a half hour to fix your meal than stack it and get it here. It should only take ten more minutes to prepare it to go" he tiff and grabbed the tray and stormed off.

"Well that went well" she half chuckled, frowning as she noticed the look of lust burning in Goten's eyes for the disappearing food. "Jeesh you've got it bad! It's coming back Goten, really it is!" she teased, winking. "I think it will be much better to h-"

A blaring ring interrupted Marron, and the culprit Goten's phone. He glanced down at the screen; his mother's picture staring up at him. "Its my mom…she is going to be so shock to know that I'm with you. She probably thinks your off in the states still" he said, as he answered.

"Hey mom, you'll never guess who I'm with at the very moment" he said into the phone. He winked at Marron, who replied with her usually smile. "Marron! Yeah, I was shocked to see her…but it seems she'll be in town for a while. Oh, what?"

"Here is your order ma'am" said the waiter, drawing Marron's attention.

"Oh, thanks…say do you think it will be trouble to order another big guy meal. I have a friend that I'm sure would love to have one" she said.

"Trouble…of course it won't be…I'm mean you only wait till I come with the meals and then want to order something else. Give me a few more minutes" he sighed, and turned back around.

"Bye mom" Goten said, resting the phone on the table. "My mom was so surprise…a little too surprise! She said to say 'hi' and that she looks forward to seeing you soon."

"Wow…I'm sure everyone looks equally different as you. I can't believe I'm back home" she breathed, leaning back into the folds of the booth chair.

"I'm glad your back! Hey, I want to hang out with you some more but my mom needs me to head up to the Dojo" he said, frowning.

"Don't worry we will have plenty of time too…maybe I can stop by the Dojo even, and see the sensai in action?" she giggled, her mind not completely grasping the idea.

"I'd love that" he exclaimed.

The waiter stormed over to the table loudly nearly slamming the tray on the table, and then looked to a wide eyed Marron. "Any more finally requests…like extra napkins, ketcup, wiping your noses?"

Marron frowned and handed the waiter her card, and glanced over to Goten unbelieving as he stormed away. "It seems that customer service isn't necessary for a job…I wonder what his problem was."

"I don't think we should stick around to find out…" said Goten, as the waiter returned handing Marron her card. "Trunks is going to be so surprised to see you."

_Trunks…._ She nearly forgot she would be seeing him, and just the thought of him brought back the butterflies. In a short while she'd have to come face to face with the man that stole her heart, and after years still hadn't returned it. "This is really going to be interesting…" _Hopefully when she walked through the office doors and came face to face with him, these stupid butterflies would finally fly away…Somehow she couldn't imagine it possible though… _

However there was no turning back now, they were already half way there now...


	4. Late so have Burgers!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you all like it, and while I'll like to response to each reviewer this time around- I'm in a rush to my next class. I decided I'd get it out to you, and next chapter around anything asked- and just me thanking you individual I'll do in my next chapter! Thanks again, and I hope you don't hold that against me! I love reviews remember? So feed me! Lol

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Two hours and a missing lunch later Trunk sat behind his Teak wood desk stacked with assorted paperwork. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, as he inspected the prospective investor reports before him. His stomach was crying from emptiness and as much as he'd love to soothe his hunger; his rather late appointment restrained him.

_Why did he let his mother decide to bring on a model for the forefront of the company?_ He was against the entire thing the moment she even suggested it, but she had the best interest in mind for the company- or so she had said. She also added; how it would give him a lot more free time and that would help out everyone.

He knew better than to believe those theories, maybe it was because he expected a dumb blond who loved to party. Or the average spoiled brat that expects everything to sway to their liking. He had dated a few of those types- and they never had one good thing to say. _He would certainly have his mother do the babysitting if it came to that!_

He pulled back the sleeve of his suit to view his Rolex watch; two thirty. He would certainly have to set her straight and let her know that there were rules that needed following. Sighing he leaned back into the folds of his leather chair as the buzzer for his phone chime, and swiftly he clicked the blinking line.

"Mr. Brief, your twelve o' clock has finally made it" the squeaky voice of his secretary Billy Jane stated.

Trunks grabbed a fresh folder from his stack of paper work, and opened it to the first page. He intended to give her a cold shoulder, which had always been the best solution with issues as such in the pass. He tapped the line for his secretary again, after looking down at his folder. "Send her in."

His blue orbs darted across the paperwork before him as he heard the door open. He could hear the click of heels against his black marble tiled office floor. "Glad to see you've decided to attend our meeting after two hours" he spat.

He could hear her drag a breath of air, jingling, and then he heard the sound of plastic. _What was she doing? _

"You certainly have every right to be upset" – why did her voice sound so familiar? "And I expect you to treat me like every other employee…only I hope you won't mind eating first." Her voice was undeniably familiar- but it couldn't be? Certainly his mind was playing tricks on him and conjuring up…

Curiosity had killed the cat, and he was certain he would follow that terrible faith. He glanced up from his paperwork greeted by skin tight skinny jeans that he was certain hid beautiful toned legs, and then hips that could only belong to a woman. His eyes were moving terrible slow up the mysterious model's body, and with every inch his body ached with desire.

He was in a daze, his eyes roaming over the black tank top that had the very same effected as the pants. _It would certainly take a lot of restraint to not fall under her charm_. In one hand she held a plastic bag with red writing 'Thank you' plastered on it and with her other hand her fingers were dancing in a greeting of 'hi'.

His gaze was moving entirely to slow, but he couldn't help the need to take in every inch of the woman. After all, wasn't that his duty to make sure that his mother found the best candidate to entrust _him_…err…Capsule Corporation with.

A coating of red lip stick glazed over the full smiling lips, but the moment his eyes met cerulean blue he knew. "Ma…Marron" dishevel he gasped.

The one person he would have never thought would walk through the door, and the very person he should have expected! Trunks couldn't believe his eyes, after three long years he finally was inches away from Marron. All his confidence had fled and oddly his stomach was in knots. _What was wrong with him? _

"Well I'm sorry if I may not be the hottest…and have the longest leg" she stated, peeved.

"Oh…man…Goten told you?" he groaned, slapping his forehead.

"He did, and I have to say that I expected as much from you. I see you haven't changed in the least, but you could have at least acted like you wanted me here!" Her brows were hooked together, face red, and he knew he had done something to displease her.

_How was it that he always found a way to put his foot in his mouth with her?_ "No! No!…I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want you here. I'm actually really relieved that it was you, just shocked. I would have been the one to pick you up myself had I known."

Instantly the anger melted away and her smile returned to her lips. She rested the plastic bag on top of his desk which he presumed house the food she spoke about. "I don't want this food to go cold…so how about we eat first? Then we can talk about how you always forget me and my rebuke for being late."

"Forget you?"- _When was he ever able to do that?- _"I think you mean the other way around."

She shook her head, pushing the bag of food towards Trunks after taking out hers'. "Nope exactly how I stated…but if we talk about that right now the food will go cold. I got Jason's Fry…which by the way, the boy that sung the burger song wasn't anything like Jerry. Remember him? He was so animated…and funny, he sung it like it was his life."

Trunks flashed his dazzling smile as the memory begun to play out before him, he chuckled. "Maybe because the guy didn't think he had to sing a very near dead looking girl back to life."

"Oh…you know that could be very true" she added, taking a bite out of her burger.

"Don't you remember that was the day that you tagged along when we were going to skip? You said you'd be fine bungee jumping-"

"Don't remind me" she interrupted. "I can't believe you two pushed me off!"

"I know your face was proof of it" he chuckled. His eyes caught sight of her slightly exposed cleavage as she leaned over to steal a fry from his plate. _Why in the world was he checking out his long time best friend? _He nearly swallowed his burger whole in his attempt of distraction. He had seen many of Marron's photo shots in various magazines through the years, she had grown into a very alluring woman- yet she was still his best friend. _She was his best friend that was not to be confused with a very attractive woman to be bedded!_

"Are you going to eat anything?" interrupted Marron, as she took another fry from his tray.

"Oh…well if you don't eat it all before I get the chance too" he said, quickly.

"It tastes better when I eat from your tray" she teased, reaching for another fry as he swatted away her hand.

"You're like a fly that doesn't know when to stop" he kid.

"A fly…so I'm no more than a bug to you" she said, dejectedly.

"If even that" he teased. _When was the last time he had a foolish conversation irrelevant to capsule corps? Heck any conversations that had nothing to do with Capsule Corporation?_ He couldn't remember.

She stuck out her tongue at him before taking another bite of her burger. Trunk's watched her intently as her eyes begun to roam the fullness of his office, or home in many cases. Then he noticed her eyes fell on the two pictures perched on his desk. She wiped her hands into a napkin and took hold of the picture of him, Goten, and herself that was taken by Krillen the night of their prom.

"Wow, I haven't seen this picture in forever" she exclaimed. "It seems like only yesterday…where did the years go?"

"Into a life of piles of paperwork and demanding clients, business meetings, and mergers" he sighed.

"The life of a very important business man" she said, resting the photo frame back in its respected place.

There was a strange tension that filled the air, and Trunks had felt it the moment he realized it was Marron that would be the new forefront of the corporation. There were many words left unsaid between them, and though he wanted to speak about things he knew it wasn't best-yet.

"Enjoyed America?" he asked, inquisitively.

"I did…it was completely different then I had expected. America made me" she answered, closing her empty food box.

Trunks polished off the last of his food, and placed the empty box into the plastic bag. Wiping away the grease with a fresh napkin, he moved over a few folders. She reached for the second photo a picture of her, Bura, him on her 18th birthday party. It was then that he realized the object behind the constant jingling, the Tiffany bracelet he had given her, he smiled.

_**Buzz!**_"Mr. Breif?"

"Yes?" answered Trunks, pressing on the intercom button.

"Your mother called, and said that she wants you to head home right away. She wants you to accompany Mrs. Chestnut back to capsule coporation right away" she informed.

Sighing Trunks leant back into the folds of his chair, his eyes never leaving Marron's. He could see the immense concern in her cerulean pools the very thing that made him find her company pleasing. There was no one else in his eyes that he met that cared for another human being like Marron Chestnut did.

"It seems that our catch up time will be cut short" he grumbled, rubbing his temple.

"Oh, no…and I was just preparing myself for your hard relenting speech on why I shouldn't be late. So I suppose that will have to be reschedule?" she kid.

"I'm afraid so…I had an entire act lined up to make certain that you wouldn't do it again to. All of it foiled" he chuckled.

"Wait! Don't tell me you were going to give me that cold shoulder trick you said you learnt?" The blush across Trunk's face was answer enough for her question, and perhaps the only time she'd ever seen him so flushed. "Oh no wonder your voice sounded so much more deeper" – Marron said between a fit of laughter-"I can't believe you said that worked on anyone…you looked more like a sulking child."

Trunks rolled his eyes, pushing back his chair, and stood to his feet. "Well I did think I was going to have to deal with a dumb blonde, you know."

"Why you…"

"handsome and extremely irresistible boss Mr. Trunks Breif" he finished her sentence with a wink. "That was what you were going to tell your boss, right? The very extremely upset boss, because you were late."

Marron rolled her eyes as he held out his hand to help her up. "Your pushing your luck Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Marron couldn't help the smile that proceeded; it was an undeniable feeling of completion having her arm linked with her lifelong crush. "Why don't you tell me about the company, and what's expected of a dumb blonde like myself."

"Do you think the bleach will let you concentrate long enough for me to do that?"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" she asked, absentmindedly.

"That's what happens when you have MULTICS system in a modern computer" he chided, receiving an elbow to the side from Marron. "Hey, that hurt."

"Good that is exactly what I was going for" she informed, cheekily. Trunks breathed in the scent of cherry almond as she rested her head against his shoulder. Marron standing so dangerously close to him, her head resting against his shoulder, and her arm hooked in his was the most naturally thing. However, the feeling bubbling inside him from her closeness wasn't the usually effect- but bizarrely he liked it.

* * *

**A/N**: Jus to let you know: MULTICS, is one of the first computer program software..


	5. Partyand late night work

**A/N**: LONG, LONG, LONG CHAPTER! I hope that you all don't find it boring, I just needed to get a lot of their background out…and set the stage for everything. Thanks to my reviewers, and readers, and those that have added this story to their favorite, and following.

**Writer'sFantasy,** and ** -Brief** ** , and Briana**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Trunks pulled up to the curve of the large capsule corps mansion, noticing a few familiar vehicles parked nearby. He suspected that his mother was up to something the moment she requested them to hurry over, but now with unexpected cars he knew she was. He glanced over to Marron who had drifted to sleep at some point of the ride.

She looked like an angel lying with her head resting against the windshield, but her soft snores cured that fantasy. At some point of hearing her light snoring he decided he hadn't minded it at all, in fact he liked it. He could tell the plane ride took a toll on her.

Trunks hated that he needed to wake her, but it needed to be done. He shook her lightly, and in a daze her eyes fluttered open and she jumped up. She rubbed her eyes, squinting, as she tried to dig for answers for her new surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Home" he answered, turning off the engine. "Mom is probably on needles in their waiting for us, I took a longer route than normal."

"What? Why?" she asked curiously.

"You looked like you need a few extra minutes of sleep…so being the good friend that I am. I decided to help you with that before you have to face whatever mom has up her sleeve for you" he answered, grinning.

"Every time I hear you saying 'being the good friend that I am' I can't help but feel like your hiding something." She eyed him carefully.

_Hiding? No- he wasn't hiding anything terrible from her this time, or he hoped it wasn't._ "Nothing that I'm aware of…let's go" he informed, opening the door and stepping out.

He opened Marron's door, and they both made their way up the cobblestone walkway. Trunks could only hope his mother wasn't up to anything too terrible. The large doors swung wide open on recognition of Trunks' fingerprint against the sensor, and Marron followed him in.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home" observed Marron, as she noted how completely dark it was.

"Can't be mom told us to come…she is here somewhere. Hold on let me flip on the switch" he said, as they rounded the corner to the large living room. He flipped on the lights and in that instant a crowd of faces came into view.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, confetti flying through the air.

Both Marron and Trunks were equally shocked; Marron more so as she had dug her nails into Trunks' arm in fear. There was a large banner across the back wall that read: 'Welcome Home Marron! We've Missed You! & Congratulations!'

"Geesh! Can I have my arm back" wailed Trunks, and quickly Marron ceased her infringing hold.

"Sorry" she whispered, and then turned to look back to the crowd. Everyone was there the sons, briefs, Yamacha, Tien, Launch, and all the other familiar faces she had known growing up. She glanced around in anticipation to see two faces she had missed terrible and when she did find sight of her parents she was nearly in tears.

"Dad! Mom" she shouted, as she rushed into their arms. Everyone's eyes were on the very changed little girl that they use to know. Both parents hugged her tightly and soon everyone came to receive a hug- giving her lavishing words of overdue advice, and 'miss you'.

Music sounded and the crow of familiar face begun to disperse throughout the room. Marron was exceedingly joyful of being around friends and family again, but the moment they scattered she was grateful. She glanced around the room till her eyes fell on the lilac hair boy across the room chatting away with Goten.

Marron took one foot forward with every intention to head to the dynamic Duo, but ChiChi interceded. A smile graced the elder woman's face, and then Bulma and 18 grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

"You have really grown into a beautiful woman" exclaimed ChiChi. "Bulma I think it was a wonderful idea that you decided to choose, Marron." ChiChi winked at her blue her friend unbeknownst to Marron.

"I know I really outdone myself this time! Marron you have to tell us how you've been doing! Is there any lucky guy in your life?" Bulma rambled, and Marron felt the impending desire to flee.

"Bulma, now you can't possible expect Marron to answer all those questions"- Marron couldn't have ever been happier for ChiChi's presences then at the very moment. "Without giving her time to answer"- scratch that she was utterly wrong; she wished ChiChi hadn't said a word!

"Tell them about Evert, dear" chimed in 18, with pride like Marron had never seen.

Suddenly Marron's lips felt entirely too dry, and her hands too sweaty. Evert hadn't been the topic of conversation that she was hoping for; in fact there wasn't much for her to talk about. He was simply a guy that many of the tabloids claimed she was dating after they had a simple lunch together over business.

"There isn't much to say about him" she managed to final find the words, but their stern looks scared her. She knew that they wouldn't be satisfied until they got more out of her whether it was the truth or not. "We had lunch, had a wonderful time- but he's a far cry from the guy that I want."

"Oh dear, I can tell a break up when I see one. I'm so sorry" whispered Bulma, patting Marron's back comfortingly.

Marron forced a weak smile, deciding it was best not to say anything contradicting to their assumptions. "Marron despite that I can truly say I'm so glad to have you back! You were always the level head one out of you and the boys, and you always managed to get Goten to think on his feet. He has been completely at a loss for the things he wants to do- for a lack of better words a bum. I think that having a good friend like you back will give him motivation to get out there and do something with his life."

ChiChi had her hands clasped together, and a smile as wide as the horizon on her face. "Why he was already talking so much about you when he stop home today. It's the first time I actually heard him talking about adding on a few classes to his schedule, all so you can come and see!"

Marron shrugged off ChiChi's praise as an attempt to make her feel needed. _Where was her help when she needed it? _A glimpse of purple in the distance caught her eye, she hoped they'd come.

"Since you don't have a boyfriend, I think it only fair for me to set you up with a charming young man" exclaimed Bulma, hearts in her eyes.

Marron groaned inwardly. _Could this get any worse? _"No, Bulma. I think I'm very fine with being single for a while…"

"Nonsense, why it's the days after a hideous break up that will make or break you getting back in the ring!" –_The ring? Since when did she become the wrestler in the bunch?_

"Do you really think that's true?" inquired ChiChi. Relationships had never been her expertise when it came to variety- for she had found her true love the first time around.

"Hmm, I tell you ChiChi had I not force myself to go out on at least one date after a few of my break ups I think I would have been a spinster."

"I think it absolutely necessary to date as many guys as you can. Or else how could you know what you like?" chimed in 18.

Marron could have just shot herself; she knew the disagreement that would follow. ChiChi believed in the modesty of finding one man, while her mother enjoyed the excitement- the red flags were up. How did she get herself in the middle of the whole ordeal?

"I don't think there is one decent thing about parading around town with every tom, dick and harry! One man is more than sufficient, and learning to love that man is pleasure in itself." ChiChi was growling now, her fist balled at her side, she was prepared to fight.

It was a very dangerous thing when it came to a fight between 18 and ChiChi- for both were well matched fighters. Marron glanced over at her equally tiff mother, praying for intervention.

"How could you possible know if you caught the best fish in the pond if you have nothing to compare it too? Just because you're satisfied with the first catch doesn't mean everyone else has to be!" The gloves were gone, and if a referee didn't come to the rescue there would be blood.

"Why you no goo-"

"Mom, ChiChi..." interjected the replica of Bulma. "Daddy and Goku are about to ruin the backyard sparing!"

ChiChi quickly forgot the heated argument with her blond counterpart at the mention of her husband. "What! I told Goku absolutely no sparring tonight! This is about Marron's return home and not some dumb match….arrgh!" she fumed, and hurried towards the back door Bulma in tow.

"That is exactly what you get when you pick the first fish in the pond" scuffed 18, smirking.

"Mom" said Marron, incredulously.

"What its true" stated 18, monotone.

The blue hair heroine grabbed hold of Marron's hand before 18 could say another word. She tugged Marron through the living room as the shouting from Bulma and ChiChi heighten as they tried to separate their husbands outside. All the younger generation had snuck away from the adults.

"Hey, where are we going Bra?" asked Marron, as she quickened her pace.

"Hello to you too, Marron" was Bra's only replied. A few minutes more down the hall they finally made it to the in house theater room.

The room was dimly lit a movie playing on the large screen, and a handful of familiar and unfamiliar faces filled the room. "Everyone the guest of the evening is in" announced Bra as she pulled Marron over to the center of the crowd. "Marron I know you may not know everyone but that girl over there is Erasa. She has become a new very annoying addition to the group" kid Bra.

Erasa slapped Bra's arm playful, before extending her hand to Marron's. The moment Erasa turned her back Bra leaned over to ear shot of Marron and whispered: "No seriously she is..."

Marron couldn't help but laugh. One after another Bra introduced her to all the new faces in the group, and she even had pleasure of becoming reacquainted with a few long time companions.

It had been completely surreal to Marron to be standing in the presence of so many people she had missed. It seemed everyone had changed with time. Bra no longer had chubby cheeks and hands, but was a tall slender girl with a much more refined style. Pan had looked nearly the same except that she too lost her baby fat. Marron couldn't help but notice how much more she had looked like ChiChi as well.

She enjoyed every moment of the night watching a movie, and goofing around with the old gang. It had been wonderful being there with them, the only thing that would have made it perfect was if Trunks was there.

"I'm really glad that you'll be staying here" said Bra, jubilantly. "You have to take me with you to one of your photo shoots!"

"Of course" Marron said curtly. "You'll have so much fun, and I think I may even enjoy it then."

"So you mean to tell me that you don't like doing photo shoots?" asked Bra, curiously. The last guest of the party had left a few minutes ago, and Bra decided that being the good hostess that she was she'd walk Marron to her room. She had missed the blond hair girl that she had once confided with so many secrets.

"I don't really know…maybe I just need a break? Anyways, who was that guy tonight that was googling at Pan all night?"

"Guy?" inquisitively Bra tapped her fingers against her chin trying to recall the guests of the night. A smirk that could only be inherited from Vegeta crept to the red lip teen. "Uub…so you noticed too? I mean he is practically in love with Pan. He is always talking about her, asking about her, and trying to see her. However, Panny Chan is too wrapped up in her crush on my big brother."

"What?" Marron would have spit juice out of her mouth if she had any. Since when did the little girl that hated everything about the purple hair menace begin to like him? _Then again wasn't that what happened to her? _"How are you so sure she has a crush on him?"

Bra rolled her eyes, as she pushed open the door to Marron's room. It was a large room decorated in all things pink, a touch they knew she'd love. "She practically writes his name on all her notebooks, and is in gaga land all the time. She has it bad…but my brother has no interest in her at all."

"Oh, I see…well does she know that he is nearly **ten** years older than her? I love the room by the way" she added. Her pink suitcase was sitting before the large pink spread bed.

"Of course she does, but that won't stop her. She thinks they have some kind of special connection ever since he had her work a few days at Capsule Corps. Anyways, enough about Pan's crush…" Bra yawned, as she glanced over at the digital clock that read: 2:00 AM. "Mom will kill me if she finds out I'm up this late on a school day. Can I meet up with you tomorrow at the photo-shoot mom had arranged for you?"

"Photo-shoot? I didn't even know I had one tomorrow" Marron laughed as she noticed the guilty look on Bra's face. Bra could always get any information that she wanted out of anyone. "You're still as sneaky as you were when you were kid."

"I've only perfected the charmed" winked Bra. "Good night, Marron." The moment the bra slide out the door Marron fell into the folds of her extremely soft and comfortable bed. _Where had Bulma bought the Mattress? A cloud…._

The instant she laid down she was fast asleep, till the impending need to use the little lady's room surface. Her sleepy eyes fluttered open and the light in the room was still on, she glanced over at the clock: 4:00 AM. Half asleep she rubbed her eyes, and made a clumsy attempt to walk to the bedroom door.

After nearly tripping over many unknown objects she made it out of the death claws of her bedroom. With hooded eyes she glanced to both sides of the long hallway, where had the bathroom been?_ Why didn't Bra think to show her something as important as the bathroom?_

_Click, Click, Click!_

She could hear the restless sound of clicking, in the morning silence, from what sounded like a keyboard coming from down the hall. Like a zombie she made her way down the hall following the ever growing sound of typing, till she stopped at a slightly opened door.

_Who was in there? _She squinted her eyes to see if she could make out a silhouette … but for the life of her she couldn't summon the brains to do it. She was never any good at snooping, and given the effect of drowsiness she stood no chance.

Her throbbing bladder reminded her of original reason for following the only source of noise heard. _Why was she snooping?_ Forgetting the manner of knocking she pushed open the door, announcing her presence.

Lavender hair whipped around, blue eyes caught hers', and she sworn she had fainted with embarrassment.- Nope it was only a thought her tired mind fabricated- she was still standing gazing back at the startled Trunks.

"I'm so sorry" she cried, covering her eyes with her hands. Trunks was sitting at the desk with only his boxers on, every perfectly defined muscle in view.

"Marron?" he rasped.

"Yes..I'msuchanidiotishouldhaveknockedandnowI'veembrassedyou" she stammered.

Trunks laughter had been the cure for both her rambling and her embarrassed state. "What is so funny?" she snarled.

"You" he replied, coolly.

"And exactly what about me is so funny?" she inquired, her hands still glued to her face.

"For one your acting like you just walked in on me naked, you've seen me in my boxers before." _Boy did she!_

"Oh…okay…well I suppose I see your point, but I mean it's kind of different" she said, cautiously.

"How is that?"

"Well for one-" -_you have an incredible man body now…_-" for one…I don't know…" she exhaled, removing her hands away reluctantly. He was smirking at her now, his back no longer to her.

"May I just say I never in my life heard anyone talk as fast as you. I haven't heard you ramble like that since you crashed your fathers' car" he chuckled.

Sulking Marron pouted, she was a complete mess around Trunks. "Glad to know I can be entertainment to you at four in the morning…" she sighed, yawning.

"You certainly have, I never knew bleach had a twenty four hour effect" he teased.

"Jerk" Marron cried, playfully slapping his cheek, after walking over to his desk.

"Only to you" he answered, pretentiously.

Marron rolled her eyes as she leaned against his desk, her drowsiness escaping her by the seconds. "Say, why are you up so late?…or should I say early?"

Trunks turned around in his swivel chair again to face his desk, and Marron. He took hold of the small lab top and adjusted it for his blond hair friend to see. "I have a deadline to meet before the next merger coming up, and because we had to escape the office early. I now have to finish it before ten this morning, so I've been reviewing everything."

"I feel terrible now…" she said, as she glanced at the formation of endless words on the screen.

"Don't I enjoyed last night…especially seeing my mom and Dad in one of their all-out fights. It was also hilarious watching ChiChi drag Goku by the ear, I think my dad got a kick out of it too. Well until my mom did the very thing to him" he informed.

"Aw, I see…well how about I help you with that paper work of yours in some way?"

"No don't worry about it, beside it will be a bore…and you don't want to miss out on your beauty sleep do you?" added Trunks.

"I think I've got more than enough beauty sleep for the night. Just direct me to the bathroom, kitchen, and I'll be ready to help you with the joys of late night work" she announced, flashing her brilliant smile.

"Kitchen?" he asked.

"We do need snacks to tackle something as tedious as paperwork don't you think?"

"What kind of model are you?" he jested. "I like it!"

After careful instructions Marron hurried to accomplish every task necessary. When she returned to Trunks' room he was still typing away on the laptop. She rested a plate of chocolate covered strawberries nearby, with two glasses of orange juice, and two chicken sandwiches.

"So what exactly are you working on?" asked Marron, as she handed Trunks a glass of juice.

"Basically an overview of the company and why selling would be most beneficial business opportunity" he answered, biting into the sandwich. He had to admit Marron could make a very good chicken sandwich!

"Let me take a look at it" she said, shifting the screen in her direction. Her eyes darted across the bright screen, and the instant she begun to read, the wheels begun to turn. "Do you mind if I add a few things?"

"Go ahead" he mumbled through bites of food.

"I think you shouldn't explain the capsule in complete detail here, give them a reason to want to know" she suggested.

"So you mean that isn't a reason enough? What other company has capsule as good as ours?" he disputed.

"No one has any as well as yours, but I'm certain not everyone is looking for only good quality. Think about it Coke and Pepsi are essential the same, the only difference is their advertising. Which is that excitement of why they should be chosen" she replied cheekily.

"Fine…I see what you're saying. How do you suggest I do that?" he was interested now, his eyes drinking in every word she typed.

"…A mechanism that encloses all your needs with only the tap of a button, leaving no item behind, and every wallet full- A Capsule Corporation exclusive!" She gushed.

"Are you sure that you're a model?" He had to admit she had a way with words.

"At times no" curtly she answered. "Let's get this done!" Marron smiled triumphantly as she started to type away, with Trunks ever so often pointing out a few errors and chiming in with suggestions. Marron couldn't help but find his closeness overwhelming refreshing, and annoyingly breaking away at the walls she built with him. _Why did she suggest to help him?_

An hour later, empty tray and empty glasses of orange juice, and a sleeping Trunks. Marron finished the last of the paper. It had been rather fulfilling to her as she edited the last errors after her tenth time of reviewing their work. She yawned, and glanced down at the exhausted Trunks whose head laid on top the desk.

He was charming, everything she had ever wanted. Only she knew better than to set herself up for heartbreak again. Trunks was the most eligible bachelor and his eyes had never once glanced in her direction. Foolish thoughts a side effect of late night working, she concluded.

Another yawn overtook her, and she shifted her attention to the computer screen. She would review it one more time; her eyes glanced over the blurring words. She was certain she could handle rereading again, only the more she read, the more she fought to see.

Marron Chestnut was a very stubborn girl, but even she couldn't overcome the call of sleep. With a few minutes she had followed Trunks' lead and fallen asleep, her head laid on top of the desk. The two lay sleeping their faces only inches apart.


	6. Big Bow and a date

**Mrs. Trunks -Brief:** Here starts the TMG! Also, the compete break down of one of the mother's plans….

**Writer'sFantasy:** Thanks so very much! I just couldn't help myself with doing that, I think they are just too cute…and both in ways alittle shy!

**Tiffany7898:** Yay! Glad to see you back, and I'm glad you like it so far! Yeah I started another fic, it was a very unusual idea that came when I was in my nutrition class of all things!

**Anon:** I'm glad that you like the way I write them!

**Guest:** I don't know who you are, but thanks. Yes I believe you all may just enjoy the photo shoot….

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy them, they pump me and make me write faster…sorry if I missed anyone! Anyway, I have a full day of works! I'll love to see what reviews or flames, or whatever I get when I get off tonight! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Trunks was having one of his most tasty dreams of all time, one where he was chasing assorted dishes and desserts. Literally his eyes were filled with hearts as he seen his absolute favorite dessert ice cream sundae with whip cream, and a cherry that was teasing him to take a bite. The delicious treat was giggling, and calling him, with puckered lips he followed. Inches from the chocolate covered vanilla ice cream the most terrible voice rang, and his sundae was disappearing!

"Trunks and Marron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come loves"-Trunks eyes fluttered open taking in the sight of the deadly close sleeping Marron. "Second comes marriage"

"Shut up" he interjected when he finally realized the voice behind the banter. He sat up abruptly rubbing sleep from his eyes, his cheeks flaring pink. _When had they fallen asleep?_

Bura laughed as she made her way over to her brother, a smile tugging to her lips. It seemed she had walked in on a very compromising situation. "Then comes the baby in the baby carriage" she continued.

"Bura zip it" snapped Trunks, glaring daggers at his sister. Marron was apparently a deep sleeper, because she hadn't moved an inch.

"Oh…dear brother why are you blushing?" she teased, eyeing him over carefully. It wasn't usually that she'd see him blush, no matter how she had teased him with other girls.

"I am not" he countered, straightening in his seat.

"You are too" she exclaimed, smirking. "You never been as pink as you are now with anyone, what have you two been doing? It seems to have kept Marron knocked out for some time…and you making kissy faces."

He narrowed his eyes in frustration but Bura wouldn't relent. "You like Marron! It all makes sense, I can't believe I've never realized sooner. You like Ma-"

"Zip it I said! You don't know anything! She was just helping me with some paper work and we happen to fall asleep" he said, irritably.

"Surrrree… you really expect me to believe that? Come on now I wasn't born yesterday. You so like Ma-"

"Bura…" interrupted Marron, groggily.

Trunks was seething his stern gaze never leaving his mischievous sister's till her smirk disappeared. Both of the siblings broke their gaze and looked to the sleepy blonde.

"Good morning, Mar" chirped Bura.

"Oh Good morning" she replied, and then she realized how close Trunks had been and blushed.

Bura couldn't help the upward tug of her lips at the sight of the two very nervous, and guilty as charged infatuated pair before her. It was unbelievable how incredible smart she was, and the very reason she felt it a duty to give two blind fools a push in the right direction.

"Oh how cute" said Bulma, as she peeked into Trunks' room. "I'm glad to see you all up early and talking…but breakfast is ready. Today is a very big day, so get cleaned up, and get down stairs."

"I guess I'll see you two downstairs then" informed Bura, her mischievous smirk in full affect.

Marron arched a brow in confusion as Bura shared a glance with her brother before hurrying out. _What had she missed? _ Trunks turned around a smile on his face until he met her gaze.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Miss something? Um…err…your toothbrush!" _Way to go with putting your foot in your mouth._

She was livid to say the least, her face flush, she covered her mouth with her hands, and squinted her eyes. "You are such a jerk! I'll remember that the next time you need help!" She stormed out of the room leaving a trail of fire behind.

Trunks sighed, closed his laptop, and hurried to get ready. A shower and change of clothes later he hurried downstairs into the kitchen. His father, mother, and a snickering Bura were already seated at the table.

"Hi again, Trunksie Poo" teased Bura winking at her brother.

"Bite me" he countered taking a seat before a plate full of breakfast.

"Trunks don't talk to your sister like that" scowled Bulma, taking a bite out of her muffin. "We have some serious things to talk about for today."

"Great I've been waiting all morning to hear all those **serious **things" he said, sarcastically.

"Boy" growled his father.

Instantly Trunks was blue in the face "sorry mom!"

"Thank you, dear" chime Bulma, giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

Marron walked in at that very moment. Her hair damp from washing, and pulled into a messy bun sitting on top of her head.

"Perfect timing, Marron" said Bulma. "I was just about to explain to Trunks the plans of today, now I won't have to repeat myself."

"Ok, sure go ahead" she urged, taking the vacant seat next to Bura.

"There is a meeting at ten I'd love for you to attend with Trunks. I think it will be a great way for you to become accustom with the business side, also away for the board members to become accustom with you. Then you have a photo-shoot at three thirty, and I know you will love this guy. He is amazing I hear, and brings out all your best features." Bulma took a large sip of her orange juice, smiling to herself at her brilliant plan. Soon she would be on the way to having her son settled down, grandkids, and the business back to number one.

"Sounds very doable Bulma" replied Marron, taking a forkful of eggs.

"Great! Now Trunks I went ahead and set you up with a private meeting at two thirty that you can't miss! Also don't you dear be late, it will be at La' Cha' Restaurant" she informed.

Trunks frowned in annoyance, but he didn't dear voice his opinion with his father so close by. "I wouldn't dream of making you upset…" he sighed.

"Great! Just what I wanted to hear!" stated Bulma, triumphantly.

* * *

"I feel like I'm an airline stewardess" complained Marron as she tugged at the hem of her black pencil skirt. She had been dressed by her new personal stylist who thought it key for her attire to become more business fashionable, but she really felt like a Christmas gift with the large bow around her neck.

"I think you look cute" said Trunks in a daze. He hadn't seen a woman look so charming in red and black as Marron did. Only she made it a very interesting delightful as she awkwardly pulled, and swatted at the large Red bow. He chuckled.

"Glad to know that all I ever am to you is just a big joke" she said, dolefully.

He sighed, and made his way over to Marron. He took hold of the large bow, shifting it to the side, and then he examined his work. "You look perfect" _Boy did she look good! _She had certainly changed in so many ways, either that or he had been completely blind till now.

She flashed her dazzling smile at him, her cheeks staining the normal shade of pink. She was the most modest woman that he ever known. She glanced up at him with her full blue eyes, and for a moment he was lost in their depths.

A knock at the door shook him from his daze, and for that he was grateful.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"No problem, you will do wonderful. You look beautiful, and I know you have the smarts to back it up" he encouraged. He hurried to the end of the table Marron shortly behind, and with the click of the intercom button requested his secretary send in his guests.

Shortly after, men and women alike dressed in tailored suits filed in taking a seat around the large office table. It had been the normal atmosphere for Trunks, but he could see that Marron was a little nervous. Comfortingly he placed a hand on her shoulder till he felt her shaking subside.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen" Trunks announced, standing from his seat. "This morning we have a much respected guest and the future face of Capsule Corps forefront, Marron Chestnut."

"Hello everyone, I'm very pleased to meet everyone-" she stumbled at first from nervousness; it was completely out of her realm to speak to such a large group of business oriented individuals. However, when she noticed the approving nod from Trunks she continued the speech they'd practiced hours ago with more confidence. "I'm grateful for the opportunity and wish to meet and exceed the expectation that is set for me. This company means more to me than financial gain; it's like a family member I've known all my life. I want nothing more than to see its success!"

Sporadically claps sounded in the room and for the first time since she started her speech Marron breathed.

Trunks chuckled at the childish joy that spread through Marron's entire features. A meeting to him was the most boring thing in the world, but she made it seem like the most interesting thing. "I want to brief you on the company, and also receive all input that each of you may have. Keep in mind this is a business that has stood the test of time, and will continue to stand."

After his lengthy speech, the other board members stood to give their recap on the company. Trunks nearly drifted off when he felt a foot kick him under the table. _What in the world?_ He glance over to Marron who sat next to him with a stern face, and what appeared to be a note.

'Read it' she mouthed. Glancing at the speaker who was completely lost in himself, Trunks pulled the note closer. He felt like a teenager in high school again, reading a note behind the teachers back.

_That guy looks like he has a toupee…and its talking to me_

Trunks stifled a laugh, and beyond his better judgment glanced up at the man. True to her words the guy had the worse manufactured toupee known to man it bounced with every turn of his head. Quickly Trunks scribbled down a note in return…

_I think it's talking to you because it likes you…or maybe it's in love with your bow?_

He pushed the paper back to Marron. She giggled in response catching the attention of a few of the board members, and she whispered a silent 'sorry'.

After a few more exchanged notes and giggles the meeting had ended. It was already two o' clock and he had yet another meeting to attend.

"So I guess our day ends here" said Marron as they made it downstairs.

"Yeah it seems so; mom always likes to keep my day jammed packed. Although she said I'd ha-"

A sound of lightening and rain sounded, and Marron pulled out her cell phone. "It's Goten, hold on a sec. will you?"

Goten? Trunks glanced down at his watch it was two o' five, and Marron had already answered her neon pink phone.

"Oh, really? Well that is great, because I have a photo shoot that I have to attend...oh ya. Wow, are you sure?" Trunks watched Marron intently, a little annoyed by how excited she was talking with Goten. Was she just that excited with everyone else? "Oh…no he can't make it with me…well I can text you the address. Of course I'd love the company…"

Annoyed, but in no way ready to part till he figured out exactly what the two were talking about he lingered. _What was Goten trying to do? _He glanced at his watch again: two ten, and he still hadn't left.

"Marron" he called, holding up his hand and tapping his watch.

"Oh, right…hey Goten can I call you back? Great, thanks! I'll text you" she chirped. "Sorry Trunks that was Goten. Funny thing his class was cancelled so he has absolutely nothing to do for the next couple of hours. So he is going to meet me at the photo shoot."

"What?...Why would he do that?" Trunks found it strangely odd that his good friend hadn't called him first, and secondly he desired to be at a photo shoot. There were a lot of fishy things going on, but then again why was he so wrapped up in that?

Why did it matter if Goten was up to something? After all if Goten was trying to talk to Marron that was okay right? Not that he was trying to talk to Marron! After all, he wasn't trying to that very same thing- he tried to convince himself.

"Trunks I promise you seem to always be in lala land. You do know that you are going to be late for your meeting. Its two twenty you know?" informed Marron, holding up her phone that displayed the time.

"Oh man! Mom is going to kill me! I've got to go" he shouted, making a dash to his car.

Marron waved, as he disappeared down the road.

* * *

Two forty five was the exact minute he arrived at the restaurant, and he prayed that he didn't foil his business meeting.

"Mr. Briefs" greeted the Hostess. "Your guest has already arrived."

Down a winding staircase, and then a small hallway the tiny brunette hostess led him. There was soft music playing, he loosen his tie slightly, before walking into the room. Trunks was completely shock at the person sitting at the table.

Long black hair and piercing blue eyes had been the very first thing he saw, and then her red lips that tugged in a wry smile. His mother had certainly been up to her schemes again.

"I almost thought that you wouldn't make it" said the girl, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Me either" he mumbled, annoyed. His mother had used the business as a ploy to get him to go on a date, he hated that. She had been trying with all her might for months now to get him to settle down!

"I've ordered a bottle of their best wine" she announced, the amount she had drunk was apparent. She had nearly finished an entire bottle in fifteen minutes time. "Won't you join me?"

Reluctantly he took a seat in the vacant seat across from the raven hair woman. He was never an impolite guy, and he had no intentions on starting now. "So what is your name?"

"Dana" curtly she replied. "Your mother has told me so much about you. She also told me that you're an amazing book…I mean cook." She giggled, and he found nothing appealing in her laughter like he had Marron's.

"How long have you been here?" he inquired.

"Um, about a half hour now…your mother explained to me that you had a business meeting. She also said you're very shy" she whispered, batting her eyes.

"My mother loves to exaggerate" he stated.

"She said you'd say that" she added. Boldly she reached across the table placing her hand over his. "Don't worry Trunks I understand."

_Like heck she did! _Where did his mother always manage to find these girls? By the way she was moving her mouth he was certain that she was talking but he had no interest in hearing. He wondered what Marron was doing at the moment. He glanced down at the watch it was now three fifteen. He was certain she was being prepped for the photo shoot.

Now his mind was reeling because he wondered why Goten called her. Why in the world did his best friend call Marron first, and never even dared to call him. His blood was boiling at the thoughts running through his mind. What was that spiky hair fool up too? He couldn't possible like Marron could he?

What was there to like? The fact that she was gorgeous carried a good conversation, caring, and hot…what was he doing in this stupid restaurant again? He blinked twice realizing that the girl was still yapping away.

He tapped his fingers against the table top as he shifted with thoughts. It wasn't that he liked Marron or anything, but they were friends. And he was also friends with Goten and he knew how Goten was. He was the type of guy to talk to girl, sleep with her and then leave her high and dry. He couldn't have Goten do that to her. He couldn't have Goten hurt her. Then again he was exactly the same, but he knew better when it came to Marron.

He glanced at his watch again: three twenty-five, and still this girl hadn't stop talking. The waitress hadn't come to take his order, and his mind was miles away. All the signs were showing proof that he needed to go to Marron's rescue. He needed to make sure that Goten wasn't up to anything shady- and not because he liked her or anything. Simply because he was her best friend and that was his job to look out for her.

"…So then she told me about this wonderful place-"

"Robyn was it, listen drink as much as you'll like and order anything you want. I'll have the entire tab charged to my account, but I really need to leave." He hurried out of the seat and nearly tripped storming out the door; he needed to get to Marron- fast!

"It's DANA, DANA" shouted the upset girl but it fell on deaf ears.


	7. Jealousy was never saved so good

Chapter Seven

* * *

Marron tapped her fingers impatiently on her leg with one hand, while stuffing a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth with the other. She had been sitting on the prop stage for hours waiting for the _amazing _photographer to be struck with inspiration. Frankly if it had not been for her blue hair companion that sat next to her sipping on a Virgin Pina Colada, and filling her on all recent happenings with the gang she would have been highly bored.

"So did you actually date any of those alleged boyfriends in the tabloids?" inquired Bura finishing her tropical drink.

"Edmond" answered Marron. He in fact had been the only guy she had dated since moving to America, and they were pretty serious. She was so certain they would have worked out until she found out that he was seeing someone else behind her back. She confronted him, but he had accused her of never putting her all into the relationship. She decided that dating wasn't the greatest thing after that break up.

"Really, but he was like ten boyfriends ago?" exclaimed Bura. A lady approached the duo with new goodies in hand and a smile on her face.

"Here you two go! Mr. Yuto said that he is really pulling up a masterpiece and will be with you shortly" said the woman, sheepishly.

Marron rolled her eyes as she glanced over at the 'brainstorming' photographer who was busy yapping away on his cell phone. Nevertheless she would be kind, especial when the woman was so courteous to keep them going with delightful treats. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, enjoy yourselfs ladies" said the woman propping the tray on a small table nearby.

"Excuse me! Where is that lady that is suppose to be giving me a pedicure?" barked Bura.

"Oh…I have no clue but I'll be certain to find her and tell her your waiting" said the lady, nervously.

"You better get to it" scuffed Bura, and the lady hurried away.

"Bura" scolded Marron, with narrowed eyes.

"What? I mean I have been waiting patiently for over a half hour!" she exclaimed in defense. "Anyways, why haven't you dated since?" probed Bura, she was very interested in knowing every detail of her friend's love life.

Marron purged her lip, she rather not talk about the horrid break up, and then she realized just the way to drift from the subject. "How did you know he was ten boyfriends ago?"

Bura smiled devilish, she could very much plant the first seed in her master plan. "Well Trunks always bought every magazine, book, or video you were in…he said it was his way of supporting you. So I was always busy looking over the articles, and having a laugh at all the posteriors articles. Though I wondered which one could have been true? I almost thought you dated that new tween celebrity over there Zack something or the other, he was dreamy."

Marron chuckled, she could just imagine how many thoughts her good friend had conjured with all those stories. Also she never knew that Trunks had the slightest interest in the things she did before now, she had always assumed she annoyed him to no end. "No, sorry I never had the pleasure. I was too busy always working to even have the chance to watch a movie yet alone a date."

"Oh, I see. Well are you ready to date again? Or are you still caught up with your ex?"

"Honestly I don't know, with a career like mine it is pretty hard to pencil someone in. And when I do try to make time for that person they usual get tired of my hectic schedule." Marron reached for a handful of firm green grapes, sliding deeper into the chair she sat in. She never liked speaking about her dating life, but she knew with Bura there was no options.

"So what happened between you and Edmond?"

"It's a rather short story, we dated, had four months of wonderful dates. I was really starting to like him, and then one day I found him with another girl. It hurt, and when I confronted him he told me it was because I never opened up to him. He said I basically treated him like an outsider only feeding him bits, but never giving all of me." There she had said, and she was still alive and the world was still intact. "Can we talk about something else?"

Bura glanced around the room hopeful to find the woman that promised to give her an exceptional pedicure and message a half hour ago, but she was nowhere in sight. "Oh…sure, but can you answer just one more question for me?" pleaded Bura, raking her hands through her hair. Marron nodded in response, chewing on her grapes. "Do you think you didn't give him your all? And why?"

"Yes…I mean no…I don't know. I mean we were only beginning to date, and it was a new feeling. I enjoyed his company, and for the first time in for I felt like I was first to someone that was not only charming but kind. Only he wasn't either of those in the end…and hey that was two questions!" exclaimed Marron, shifting the subject.

Bura rolled her eyes, but she wouldn't press the subject any more. "Fine…well when do you think mom's genius photographer is going to get off the phone?"

Marron glanced over at the tall attractive dark hair Italian photographer, and laughed shaking her head. "Lets just say I think this is going to be a long…Goten!" Marron squealed, jumping from her seat and rushing across the studio.

Marron had ran into open arms hugging the much taller handsome friend of hers' earnestly. "What took you so long I thought you got lost?"

Goten wore the famous son smile. He had rather liked the feel of the slender blonde in his arms, and the feel of her womanly body against his sculpted frame. "Mom, had me stay a bit longer to help dad load some equipment for the dojo in the moving truck. I didn't know you'd miss me so much, I would have stayed a bit longer" he teased.

Marron pulled back smiling, playfully slapping him across the arm. "You're too much, Goten. I still can't believe that you're a dojo instructor…who would have known? Play boy Goten became the martial arts master" she said, coolly.

"Yeah, who would have known?" interjected Bura, her blue brow arched in question.

"Oh, hey Bura! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me? I could ask you the very thing" she said, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring daggers. Why had Goten decided to stop by?

"Bura..." warned Marron. "I invited Goten over, I thought it would be fun. Also some time to catch up, something wrong with that?

_**YES!**_ Bura was sixteen years old but that didn't make her a fool. She could tell a man in heat when she seen one and boy did she see one. Bura forced a smiled "No."

"Goten, I'd introduce you to the photographer but I haven't even met him yet myself" informed Marron, hooking her arm through his.

"Why not? It's almost four-" Marron pointed her finger in the direction of the fuming photographer. "Oh" chuckled Goten.

"We have a plateau of snacks and goods to hold us over till he is finished" added Marron. She loved the look that swept over the childish woodlands boy's face at the mention of food. She giggled as she noticed the look of longing in his eyes.

"Really? Wow, already this sounds like the best photo-shoot I've been too" he exclaimed, glancing around the room.

"So you've been to others?" asked Marron.

"Hmm…where is the FOOD!" he yelled, and freed his hold from Marron at the sight of all the scrumptious treats. He hurried over, and immediately begun to eat.

"Well I have to say Goten hasn't changed a bit when it comes to food" sigh Marron, as she watched him stuff his face with snack after snack.

"Tell me about it" Bura rolled her eyes. "He is completely terrible…he'll eat anyone out of house and home."

The two girls made their way back over to their vacant seats. Marron couldn't stop giggling at Goten's constant face stuffing, and Bura couldn't be anymore annoyed. She was on to Goten's little cute tricks, and obviously her blonde friend wasn't.

"So Goten…I'm so surprised that you found time to pull away from Daphy was it?" said Bura, cheekily.

Goten looked up from the tablet for the first time, his cheek as fat as a hamsters'. "Do you mean Vanessa?"

"Oh that was her name…well why aren't you with her?" Bura said undaunted.

"Oh you have a girlfriend, Goten?" inquired Marron, straightening in her seat.

Goten paled, as he noticed the victorious smirk upon Bura's face. Truth had been he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he could always tell when Bura was scheming. Only at the moment he couldn't figure out what her angle was, but he knew she was up to something. "Had…we broke up about a week ago."

"Aww…Goten I'm sorry to hear that" empathized Marron. She hurried from her seat to her friend and gave him a hug of comfort.

While Goten wasn't certain exactly why Marron may have thought he needed a hug, he certainly wasn't going to decline it. He enjoyed the warmth that emanated off of her, and the scent of cherry almond that wafted his nose. Also he rather liked the way she made him feel like he had feelings that needed tending too. Boy had he missed the way that Marron cared for people, especial him at the very moment.

"Alright Marron I think Goten has gotten enough hugs to last him a life time" interrupted Bura, rolling her eyes. _Round Two. _"So Goten why exactly did you two break up anyways?"

"Why did we? Err…well um-"

"Mrs. Briefs the foot bath is prepared and we can start that message of yours. Sorry it took so long" interjected a tall slender brunette.

Bura could have just slapped the woman; for how terrible her timing was! "Foot bath? Are you kidding me? I never wanted a foot bath! Don't you see we're catching up here" shouted Bura. The woman turned on heel with a soft 'sorry' and ran away.

"Bura what is going on with you? You've been complaining for hours for them to give you that foot message, and now you're yelling because they were going to give it to you? Are you okay?" asked Marron, with narrowed eyes.

Was she okay? No, she was completely on the edge with how ridiculously foolish Marron was and conveying Goten was turning into. Now she was no fan of her brother, but she still was his sister and she knew he liked Marron. She also was Marron's best girlfriend and she could tell she was crazy about her brother. Lastly, she was always right- so she wouldn't let Goten come along and ruin her plans! "I'm fine" seethed Bura.

"I almost thought she was the model with the way she was acting" whispered Goten to Marron. The duo broke out into laughter, which only seemed to make Bura even more tiff.

Bura was two seconds away from grabbing Goten by the arm and escorting him out, when she noticed the flash of lilac hair in the corner of her eyes. "Trunks" she squealed, grabbing everyone's attention.

Marron and Goten both looked dumbfounded at the sudden outburst, and then peculiar way she ran over to Trunks and jumped into his arms. "What is going on with Bura?" asked Goten.

"I don't know…" whispered Marron still in a daze. "Maybe that is what they were talking about when they said teenage rebellion, was I like that?"

"Not at all" answered Goten.

Marron shook away the odd behavior of her good friend, when she finally realized the unexpected source. He looked equally shocked by Bura's sudden dash, as he was trying desperately to push her away. He smiled at her when he finally looked her way and she returned it.

Marron was rather surprised by his appearance but she was grateful as well. He and Bura made their way across the studio till they arrived. "Hey again, Marron…Goten" Trunks said.

"Hey, man!" Goten replied. "What are you doing here? I thought that Marron said you had a meeting?"

"I did, it ended short. I was surprised when I found out you were coming" countered Trunks.

Marron glanced between the two best friend sensing the tension, only she didn't know the source of it. Why was she always on the outside? Trunks was glaring daggers at Goten, and Goten was doing just the same.

She bit her bottom lip hopeful Bura would help find a way to diffuse the situation. Only the blue hair teen was busily fighting the woman she ran away early, by pulling the foot basin. "I told you I needed the pedicure! How dare you!" Bura was shouting. "Take it back…"

"Why were you surprised that I was coming? Marron said she told you" said the Son boy.

"Well I mean the last time I checked you told me you hated photo-shoots and would never go to one again! So I'm pretty surprised" he barked.

"Geesh that was like two years ago, and why wouldn't I come? Marron asked me too" he countered.

"And exactly how did a class of fifteen students get cancelled at the last minute?" he asked.

"Okay…boys" Marron said, but they were too far into their debate to listen to her.

"Easy when someone cancelled it" said Goten, nonchalantly.

"Oh, ya…I bet that someone was you" accused Trunks, pointing his finger.

"Boys…really" voiced Marron, but still they didn't hear a word. She couldn't believe that with all the people in the small studio no one was coming to stop the fight that was seconds away from becoming fist to fist.

"So what if it was? What does that matter? I bet you cut that business meeting of yours short!" accused Goten, replicating Trunks' finger pointing.

"BOYS!" Marron shouted, stepping between them before any could throw the first blow. Marron grabbed onto Trunk's tie, and held her hand forward pressed against Goten's chest.

"Eureka! Oh! This is it! This is the picture" interjected Yuto the photographer drawing everyone's attention.

Marron was seeing red at the photographer who final hung up his phone, and the staff he demand to come over. Not to mention at the two boys that seemed to still be very much upset with each other for some unknown reason. What had happened?

"I'm a genius!" cried the Photographer, creating a frame with his finger to take in the three before him.

"Are you being serious right now?" asked Marron, finally breaking her hold on each boy.

"Yes, yes I am. Mr. Briefs I think you have just the thing needed to make this shot possible…and this young man here. Your mother will be very please" exclaimed Yuto.

"What am I missing here?" cried Marron, frustrated.

"You're outfit…" said Yuto. In matters of minutes Yuto explained to his staff all that needed to be done, and within twenty minutes everything was set.

Yuto had explained to Trunks and Goten that they were to act out the scence of two men fighting, and they didn't find that hard to do at all. Marron was the last to appear, and when she had both boys' eyes were glued on the blond bombshell.

She had smoky eyes with hues of silver, red lipstick, and rosy pink cheeks. Her hair poured down her back in cascades of curls. She wore a sleeveless red top body suit, with a deep blue bottom. It hugged her frame snugly, accenting her cleavage, and wide hips. Her tiny waist was girded with a large golden belt.

"Beautiful! I knew you would be able to pull this off really well" exclaimed Yuto walking over to Marron to examine every detail. "Excellent. Now listen you are familiar with those American heroes… I want you to think of yourself as the wonder woman of capsule corps. You need to keep those two fighting men separated! Go, Go, Go! I need the lighting dropped" shouted Yuto as he made his way over to the camera.

Marron smiled weakly at the two boys as she made her way over. They already stood before the green backdrop, and she was pleased to see they weren't fighting.

"Remember boys that you two are out to get each other! Marron darling, you're in the middle! Let's begin!" shouted Yuto.

Trunks hadn't the slightest idea of how to start, until he seen how close Goten had come to Marron. It rattled something in him, and then the war followed by continuous flashes of light.

Trunks enjoyed every minute as he tried to cross the border of Marron to get to the ever annoying Goten. Goten had managed to step on Trunks' foot once during the shoot, and that led to Trunks stepping on his. Then Trunks caught him with a kick to the knee, all the while Marron tried desperately to stop them from actually fighting.

It was hell for Marron to try and keep the two boys away from each other, but to Yuto it was art. It reminded her of the times they use to play princess and the bad guy, and Trunks had almost always played the villain.

"Cut!" Shouted Yuto, but the boys hadn't heard a word. "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

Goten kicked Trunks in the shin, and from the look in the older boy's eyes Marron knew it was safer to get away. So she hurried from between the two boys just as they had started to exchange blows, kicks, and horrid words.

It took five men to pull each of them away from each other's, and stay with them till they calmed down. Marron felt completely torn between the two boys. Both had gained a few minor bruises, but she could tell by the way they looked at each other the underlining reason hadn't been solved.

Marron hurried to Trunks who seemed to be most upset, but she always knew him to be the more practical out of the two. "What is going on here?" she asked with concern. She had looked over him careful he had a busted lip, and a scrap just above his eye.

Trunks was too ashamed to answer her, or himself. Everything had happened so fast he didn't even know what happened. Goten had just really rattled him. "Look Trunks; you, Goten, and I have always been good friends…go talk to him."

Should he of? Maybe, but at the moment he wouldn't. Anyways, Goten was the one that owed him an apology. He could see the genuine concern in Marron's face, but he just couldn't find it in himself to apologize.

"Marron I'm going to go" announced Goten a short distant away, as the guys final loosen their hold.

Marron looked over to Goten apprehensively, and then back to Trunks pleadingly. "Please…go…" she begged, but Trunks didn't move an inch. "Fine I'll be back."

Trunks watched sulkily as Marron hurried over to Goten and spoke with him. He was upset for more reason than one with his friend. One of the biggest reasons being the fact that he went behind his back. He never called him, and not only that he lied to Marron. He fabricated a story so that he could spend time with her…but hadn't he done the very same thing?

"Trunks you ready to go home? Bura is just about finished with her pedicure…and I think we need to get you cleaned up. You don't want to look like a black and blue swollen mess for my announce party, do you?" interrupted Marron. Her hand pressed against his chest, looking up at him with a feeble smile. She had decided that she would be patient with her friends, they always worked out their problems before.

"Sounds good to me" he said.

"Hey it may not be too bad, because if you do I'll finally look better than you" she teased, nudging his shoulder.

"Not even on my worse day" he countered, laughing.

"Maybe I should have went home with Goten, he would have been much sweeter" she kid.

"Don't even dream about it" he informed, slinking his arm around her shoulder. Marron blushed, there were so many butterflies in her stomach she nearly thought she was flying. Oh the effect that Trunks Briefs had on her!

* * *

A/N: Hey! So this chapter was a bit difficult to put together than I thought it would be. -.- It took a lot to finish it, seriously. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it…I'm saying so long to spring break today…;_;


	8. King Trunks and emergency meeting

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The smell of breakfast wafted the room and the promise of a day off miles away- as the blaring sound of the Capsule Corps president's cell phone sounded. Groggily Trunk reached over taking hold of his cell phone, and answered half-awake. "Hello" he rasped, annoyed by the blaring contraption that woke him from his peaceful slumber.

"Good morning!" chirped the woman on the other end of the line. "I know I know it's your day off. And I'm terribly sorry but I really need you here! I have absolutely no clue what to be do and everyone is looking at me like some dumb bimbo. NottomentionIhavethefirstpressmeetinginabouttwohoursandI'mextremelynervous!"

Trunks yawned, and for the first time glanced over at the clock on his nightstand: 7:00AM. Shouldn't he still be fast asleep? "Morning to you too, Marron" he finally said. "I have to say you still talk faster than any girl I've ever met! Calm down, and tell me that last part again."

"I have the first press meeting in two more hours and I look like a stuffed turkey. I have a room full of board members staring me down like some kind of idiot, burning holes through me. And I snuck away into the bathroom, in the stall, and am desperately in need of help" she cried.

Trunks chuckled, as he sat up in his bed. "So you need me to come rescue you?"

"Are you going to be a jerk about this?" she asked, annoyed.

"A jerk? Of course not when have I been?" he asked innocently.

"Every chance you get…" she teethed.

"Ouch that hurts" he teased, raking his hands through his mane.

"Will you come?" she pleaded.

"Of course on one condition though."

"I was waiting for that. What do you want?" she asked, nervously.

"It's simple really, nothing too bad."

"And what may that be, Mr. Prince Charming?"

"You treat me to lunch and give me full service like a king" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Really?" exclaimed the shock blonde.

"Really" he confirmed. "Only while at lunch you have to refer to me as king, and like I said before give me a king's treatment."

Marron rolled her eyes on the other end of the line, but was grateful his terms and condition wasn't as terrible as the ones he used to confine her too. She was also in too desperate a need for help to decline his offer. "Deal, I'll see you soon Mr. Prince charming."

"King charming that is," he corrected.

"Get here as soon as you can please, I mean there is only so many minutes that I can stay hidden in a bathroom."

The line went dead, and Trunks rested his phone back in its respected place. He was smirking from ear to ear at the thought of his approaching date with the very lovely Marron; only a thought came crashing down. He had received his first day off in years, and here he was getting ready to go to work. How did that girl have that effect on him?

He hurried out of the bed and quickly got ready. It didn't take long for him to finish freshening up, and head down stairs. He walked inside the large kitchen hopeful to grab an on the go snack to hold him over till the end of the morning meeting. His mother was sitting at the table sipping on tea and a newspaper in hand when he entered.

"Good morning, Mom" he chirped.

The blue hair vixen looked up from her paper, a brow cocked. "Just the son I was waiting to see" she chimed, taking in his business attire. "Only I didn't expect to see you in a suit this morning. You do know you have a day off right?"

"Yes, I did. Why did you need to see me?" he asked hopeful to shift the subject momentarily. He rather not give his mother any crazy thoughts that he wouldn't be able to recover from.

"Well I thought that we could have lunch together today…since both of us are free" she said, joyfully.

"Lunch…err…you and me?" When was the last time they went out anywhere together alone?

"Well not just me and you, but my old friend Alisa. Also her very beautiful daughter Tiffany, you remember her right? She is back in town, and I thought it would be great to catch up with one another over some fine cuisine" baited Bulma.

Tiffany Durham was indeed a very beautiful girl that Trunks had once entertained the idea of dating, until she spoke. She had little prospective on anything aside from shopping, and the Lord only knew he didn't want to marry a replica of his sister. "Sorry mom, I have to take a rain check. Marron just called me and she really needs me to come in and help her" answered Trunks, grabbing a muffin.

"What? Why would Marron need you? She has done plenty of these types of things before" said Bulma, hopeful to sway her son. "Aside I told Alisa and Tiffany you would come!"

"Sorry mom" he cried. "I wish I could make it but Marron needs me and I already promised her I'd be right over. You have to tell Alisa and Tiffany sorry, but I couldn't make it." With that he hurried outside of the kitchen door and out the front door as he heard his mother call after him. He had no intention of being persuaded to have a dinner date with his mother, especially not when he already had plans with a very attractive blonde.

* * *

Marron reapplied another coat of lip gloss, before checking her watch. Trunks didn't live far away, but he still hadn't made it yet. She grabbed her cell phone to attempt another call when she heard a knock outside the woman's bathroom. "Um…who is it?" she called.

"Your king…" he answered.

Marron sighed in relief, unlocking and hurrying out of the bathroom. Marron threw her arms around Trunks. "Oh my you don't how badly I needed you to be here" she squealed.

Trunks couldn't help the joy that was bubbling inside at her need for him. It was odd how she made him feel needed, and how the world seemed to make a little bit more sense in her necessity for him. "I think I can tell…I also believe we need to get back to the meeting if we plan on getting to lunch."

"Right" said Marron, bashfully. The moment that she pulled away from Trunks she felt completely embarrassed and slightly terrified by all the glaring and disgruntled faces lined outside the women's bathroom. She followed closely behind Trunks mouthing silently 'Sorry' to all the women as she passed, grateful that she had Trunks as her get away.

"Geesh how long were you in that bathroom?" inquired Trunks at the sight of the lines of women standing impatiently outside.

"Err…well since about thirty minutes before I called you" she said sheepishly.

"You were locked in there for nearly an hour? Why didn't you just call me right away?"

"Well I didn't want to bug you, knowing it's your day off and all. I called Got...errr tried to go over the spill Bulma told me, but I'm a complete nervous wreck. It seems board members don't have the most pleasant faces, and I was certain they would have eaten me whole if I didn't get out of there." Marron bit her bottom lip, fidgeting with obnoxiously large blue bow around her waist.

Trunks sighed, and turned around to the rambling Marron. He placed a hand on both of her shoulders and looked down at the shorter girl with compassion. "Listen you'll do just fine, they have a lot of bark but no bite. Besides you have more pulled with the president than any of them combined" he said with a wink.

Marron's face burned, and her cheeks blazed a shade of pink. The butterflies had returned in the pits of her stomach with vengeance, and her knees felt so weak at the close proximity of Trunks. How did he still have such an effect on her? She was slightly upset with herself for her weakness especially since he was the one guy that would never love her back in that way. "Hey I don't want my friendship with you to interfere with work, which just wouldn't be fair."

"Much, much too late for that now- no one else could get me to come in on my day off."

"I'm sure any cute girl could have you out of your bed and here in minutes if they'd like" she countered, still adjusting her bow.

"Maybe ages ago that would have been true…let me fix it" he said, as he took hold of the bow and adjust it to sit centered over her butt. "Perfect, now what happened?"

"I was going into the details about my position in the company, but they didn't seem happy at all. They must think I'm some kind of blond bimbo, they were whispering to each other… and this stupid bow, I mean really what's the obsession of this stylist with bows? I just had to get out of there!" Marron frowned.

"You a blond bimbo…they obviously have a thing or two coming to them. Anyways I'm the only one allowed to call you bimbo in this office" teased Trunks. The smile that invaded Marron's full plush pink lips made Trunks feel triumphant. "Shall we go in?"

"I suppose" she sighed. Trunks was the first to walk through the door and all the talk in the board room became deadly silently. There were a few board members up and about, but quickly they took their seat at the sight of their unexpected lilac mane boss that walked in. Marron felt more confident walking back into the room with Trunks silencing the forefront.

"Good to see everyone has had their jokes for the morning" scuffed Trunks as he took his seat at the end of the table. Everyone in the room looked terrified at his unexpected presence. "Shall someone enlighten me on what Mrs. Chestnut had to say earlier?" He glanced around the room at all the nervous and deadly silent board member.

Marron was completely shocked at how terrifying Trunks was at the moment. He always had a way of protecting her from the jeering of others and he always did it with threatening charm. No one had moved an inch, nor said a word. She glanced over to Trunks who winked at her and she was certain she had melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Mrs. Chestnut I do apologize it seems that my board of council has had a brain fart of some sort. Or they have become the stereotypical dump blond, no offense to you" he said, coolly.

"None taken Mr. Briefs" she chimed in, smirking as she seen the glowering faces.

"Please refresh their minds and hopeful they'll keep up" commanded Trunks.

Marron's confidence had returned and with Trunks behind her she stood, and with no worries announced all she had attempted to before. It was an amazing feeling having the top man in your corner. Marron had finished her well-practiced speech flawlessly and then even built up enough nerve to dismiss the board members herself, confidently. The moment the last member left the office she burst into laughter, Trunks following suit.

"Oh man I've never seen you so intimidating except with Goten!"

"You think that was intimidating? You should see me after we lose a potential investor" he kidded.

Marron's laughter faded as she remembered exactly how sweet Trunks had really been. "Thank you for coming to my rescue…and for defending me like that."

"I like to save a damsel in distress" he said, cheekily.

"Such a line" laughed Marron, as she made her way to the office table. She sat on top of the varnish table, crossing her legs, directly before Trunks.

It was odd how closely his eyes watched every move his very attracted and womanly curved best friend had made. She sat with such poise he had never witness and her hair spilled over her shoulders with just as much grace. When had she become such an attractive woman? He cleared his throat, and shifted his eyes to her smiling face. "A line?"

"Of course, the one you use on all the girls around your office. Maybe that is what you said to Amanda" she teased.

'_Other girls in the office, what did she think of him?' _"Amanda?" inquired Trunks.

"You know the head cheerleader on prom night" she hinted.

"Oh…wow…I hadn't even remembered her" chuckle Trunks.

"Oh yeah right I know very well you remember her. I mean you only ignored everything I was saying to you that night, and danced three songs-"

"Three songs?" interjected Trunks with his brow arched. "Wait! How do you remember so well how many songs we danced?"

Marron face paled. She could feel a frog creeping up the back of her throat. Why had she said that? She bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes from the curious gaze of Trunks. "Err…it was…um just a guess!"

Trunks' curiosity quickly dissipated at her confession. It was strange how for a moment he thought Marron sounded like a woman with dare he say a slight hint of jealous. Only he knew to entertain that thought was terrible foolish, seeing she hadn't the slightest romantic feelings for him. "Oh, okay. Say you never did tell me what you had wanted to say to me that night you know."

"Oh look at the time we have a press meeting to catch" she exclaimed quickly shifting the subject.

Trunks frowned, as he glanced down at his watch. "Marron we have ten minutes to get to a meeting that will be held downstairs."

"And your point is?" she asked, tapping the bottom of her chin impatiently.

"You have plenty of time" he informed annoyed.

"Oh…well…um not with these heels!" she exclaimed pointing down at her six inch diamond studded red Christian Dior heels. She wiggled her feet in attempt to catch Trunks' stern gaze and proudly she had.

"You've got to be kidding me" he sighed. "You were just storming around the room like you were walking on clouds while giving your speech. No wonder you looked taller."

Marron flashed her trademark smile, and propelled off the table gracefully. "Shall we go prince charming?" asked Marron, now standing holding open door.

"King" he inserted, as he made his way to the door.

"Don't push it mister" she scowled.

* * *

Overjoy hadn't quite been the word for how wonderful Trunks felt when the press meeting came to a close. He was slightly bothered by all the male attention Marron received during the signing, and the constant phone numbers they slide to her. Why had it bothered him so terrible much? It was a simple platonic thing he had convinced himself- _they weren't good enough for her._ They all seemed like playboy types, or someone just obsessed with her beauty and not who she was.

"So I think that went really well" interjected Marron.

Trunks shook away all the constant bombarding thoughts with the fact that Marron was at his side. She wasn't swept away in the arms of any of the losers that tried so desperately to capture her attention, but she was with him at restaurant Le' Cha'. "Yeah it was swell" he huffed, as he glanced down at his menu.

"Swell? I thought that was a pretty big turnout all the radio and television broadcast stations were out there. Your mom is probably going to be super excited about the turnout, but here you are Trunks brief Capsule corps president feeling '_Swell'_. Whats got you in such a pickle?" Marron playful tugged his menu out his hand, pouting.

What had him in a pickle! _What had him in a pickle_?- He would have loved to answer that very question, but he himself hadn't the slightest clue. He drug in a breath of fresh air, pushing away his dampened mood. Marron had an incredible beautiful pout that would bring any man down to his knee he noticed. "Nothing, I'm fine…well aside from the fact I'm not getting the king treatment that I deserve."

Marron frown instantly and tossed his menu back in his direction. "Did you seriously want me to do all that?"

It was his turn to dazzle her with his pearly white teeth, and deadly charm. "I was dead serious…"

"Bonjour, I'm Fran and I will be your waitress for the evening" chirped a green eye brown hair woman whose eyes darted between the pair constantly. It was apparent the girl had some burning question raging but she didn't voice a thing. "May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a virgin Pina Calada" announced Marron.

"I'll have raspberry lemonade" stated Trunks.

"Great! Yes…I'll be right back" stammered the girl, turning abruptly and hurrying off.

Marron glanced over to Trunks giggling, and then glanced down at her menu. "It seems you have casted your spell on yet another girl."

Trunks arched a brow, raking his hand through his hair. "My spell? What exactly does that mean?"

"Oh there you go again acting like you don't know the effects you have on the female gender. That waitress is obviously taken by you, and I'm sure she is your type…you can have her with just the wink of your eyes" she concluded.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked his menu long forgotten.

Marron nodded. "I'm practically certain, because I know you. Trunks Briefs the most wanted guy in the entire school. 'Do you think he is looking in my direction' the cry of every girl."

Trunks couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculously farfetched Marron's ideal thought of him was. When had she formed this playboy imagine of him? Then he noticed the wrinkle on the bridge of her nose and the fiery glint in her blue orbs. Was she jealous? "Every girl?" he probed his eyes squinted in her directions.

Her nervous reaction of rosy pink cheeks flared, and her shoulders tensed at his gaze. What was he insinuating? Why had she always managed to put herself in such comprising predicaments?

"Here are your drinks" interrupted Fran, as she rested the drinks before them. Her eyes glanced between the two nervously again as she lingered, till she noticed the tension. "I'll give you two some time to decide …um…from over there" she stuttered pointing at a booth in the distance before peeling away.

"So what are you going to eat?" asked Marron sweetly.

Trunks glanced down at the menu. "I think I'm going to try a French onion soup" he informed, and glanced to his drink. "Are you going to open my straw?"

"What?" exclaimed Marron glancing away from her menu to the smiling Trunks. "I should have known asking for your help meant terrible things" she hissed, as she reached over and grabbed his straw tearing it from the paper confinement and sticking into the drink. She leant back into her seat, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to pick it up for me?" he asked.

"Jerk" she grumbled.

"King Trunks to you" he corrected, and her eyes were blazing with fire.

"King Trunks" she said, cheekily. She picked up the glass inches from his mouth till he could take a sip. A long sip later she rested it on the table, and he coughed to clear his throat.

"Did I tell that you can rest my cup?" he inquired. He loved the control he had over his charming counterpart.

"Don't push your luck, Trunks Vegeta Briefs" she seethed as the waitress came back over.

"Are we ready to order?" sung Fran her notepad pulled out and pen in hand.

"French onion soup and Creamy Au Gratin Potatoes for my _friend_" he informed, grabbing Marron's menu and his and handing it to Fran.

"Since when do I need you to order for me?" she huffed, as Fran walked off.

"I've always ordered for you before when you've never gone somewhere" he answered, nonchalantly.

"Oh…you're right" she admitted shamefaced. "So um… who are you attending the gala with?"

"No clue…I was hoping with someone easy on the ears though" he kid. "You?"

"I don't know, but I have a few choices" she answered, sipping her drink.

"Oh do you now? And what options may those be" he queried.

"Well I've been given a few options from the press meeting" she said, as she dug into her pocket retrieving various business cards. "Oh ones name is Vincet, Jack, Stephen…oh that sounds like a promising one." She placed them out on the table.

Trunks rolled his eyes, and with little thought grabbed them from the table top. "Vincet is a professional agent, no good. Jack owns a candy shop, bad teeth. Stephen" he chuckled at the green and red card. "Stephen is a babysitter…I suppose you may need a babysitter" he teased.

"Oh whatever" she rolled her eyes irritated. She reached over to grab her prospective date's cards, but Trunks moved his hand away with ease. "Give them back to me, Trunks!"

"Why? You couldn't actually want to go with one of these losers could you" he laughed dangling the cards before her.

"Of course I would, I mean what other options would I have? And they aren't losers by the way" she defended, trying desperately to retrieve the card.

"You have plenty of options" he said a matter-factly.

"Oh please" she sighed. "Why don't you name one of the many options I have? I've only just come back to town, and the only guys I know is you or Goten."

Trunks nose twitched at Marron's declaration. Goten was the last person humanly possible that he wanted to see at the gala with Marron. "Goten isn't an option" said Trunks firmly.

"You two really need to make up. I mean the only other option I'd have is you and I'm certain there are plenty other girls you have in mind other than me" she said hesitantly.

"When Goten apologize maybe then we might make up. Anyways, why would you think that I wouldn't want to go with you?" he asked.

"Look at you Mr. Briefs you have all you ever wanted, and the ability to have any girl you want. So why would you want to be bound to your _friend _all night long. Remember at prom and even my twenty first birthday" she added.

Trunks frowned at Marron's confession, mostly because he had truly been the fault of her suspicions. How come he never noticed that those nights meant so much to her? Shreds of paper fluttered to the table and Marron's eyes grew large in shock at the cards that Trunks tore apart. "Why in the world did you do that?" she exclaimed grabbing after the meddle pieces that were slipping through her fingers.

"You have a date" he informed.

"I do?" asked the bewildered and flustered Marron.

"Yes."

"Oh and who exactly is that Mr. big shot?" she retorted.

"You're looking at him, only my name is King Trunks to you" he added.

"What? Really…well…I don't know about that Trunks. Everything we've ever attended together it seems to end up with me annoyed and you chasing some girl."

Trunks grabbed hold of Marron's hands startling her at such intimate contact. "Trust me you won't have to worry about that, I'll be stuck to your side like glue."

Marron could feel her inside bubbling at the words, and that heart of hers' that she was once sure buried feelings for Trunks; betraying her. It was a dangerous thing to let herself get so close to the one man that could break her heart and mend it back with words alone. _No!_ should be her answer, but she couldn't muster the strength to say it. "You're sure?

"Very, but only if you say yes" he urged.

She bit her bottom lip, and glanced down at the shredded business cards. She was playing with fire and likely she'd be burned. "Okay."

"Good now that that is settled, tell me about the passion you have for writing" he said.

"You were listening?" she asked dazed. Among one of the many questions the reports had asked her was her infamous desire to write. She had only answered lightly on the subject, and changed it quickly. She thought Trunks wasn't paying the slightest attention to her mindless babble, she was certainly wrong.

"I always do" said Trunks tersely.

She smiled, flattered. She told him of the moment she discovered her passion for writing after she last seen everyone at her 21st birthday. Also of how it helped her through her break up with Edmond, and some dark days prior to her breakthrough in modeling. It seemed that time hadn't severed the connection they had, as they laughed through their meal. Trunks of course found pleasure in teasing her every chance he could get and she scolded him for every attempt.

"I think you really should write that book you want too" announced Trunks as he finished his meal.

"I don't know if that will ever happen" she sighed.

"Why don't you start, and I'll read everything you do write. You have a great way with words, Marron."

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Thank you for dinning here, this is your receipt" said Fran handing back the black credit card. "Oh my…I'm so supper sorry….but your Mr. Briefs and Marron aren't you?" she sighed dreamily.

Marron glanced up at the dazed girl stun that she recognized her. "Yes…how do you know?"

"Well I saw the press release before coming into work…and everyone knows Mr. Briefs" she said dreamily as she glanced over to the lilac hunk. " Can I please have your autograph? Please!"

"Of course" said Marron sweetly. She signed the sheet of paper Fran handed her, and then Trunks sighed directly below hers'.

"You two are so adorable together" she squealed before hurrying away.

Marron and Trunks glanced nervously at each other at the waitress' proclamation, and after a few silent minutes they both burst into laughter. It was a common defense to hide the true question that linger at the words: 'What if?'.

"Let's head home" said Trunks.

"Sounds like a good idea, King Trunks" she kidded.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Bulma walked through the doors of Red Barn bakery and immediately she spotted her two friends. She waved as she made her way over and quickly took a seat. The waitress had hurried over and took their orders and the moment she left, Bulma was eager to rant.

"Things aren't going at all how I planned" she whined, taking a sip of her drink.

"Tell me about it" grumbled ChiChi. "I thought having two successful friends would push Goten to work harder, and set goals. Only thing is that he is always on the go trying to hang out. I mean at first it was great, because he wanted to take on more classes. He was also interested in showing Marron a class, and I thought that things were changing. Then bang! He is now more busy on his phone talking up a storm more than he is working. I guess the only thing I can be grateful for is that he hasn't been dating a girl every week…"

Bulma shook her head. "I guess we are all in the same boat in a way, because Trunks isn't doing anything like I had hoped. He completely walked out on the first date I set him up on after being late may I add. Then he had the other day off and he decided to go into work and completely ditched the opportunity to go on a date with a very lovely girl. I'm at my wits end, I thought having Marron take on some of the bulk of the work would help out but it seems I can't pry him from it" vented Bulma.

Both ChiChi and Bulma sat pouting waiting for their blonde friend to chime in, but it seemed she had the slightest care in the world. Blue eyes met onyx orbs in confusion and instantly they shifted towards the joyous blonde next to ChiChi. "Don't you have anything to say, 18?" asked ChiChi.

"Huh…what…oh, yeah everything is great! I just had a wonderful talk with Marron, and Krillen and I are doing just fine!" answered 18 unbeknownst to the other women frustration.

"What" cried Bulma and ChiChi in unison.

"How come everything seems to be going so well for you and not us" complained Bulma.

18 shrugged her shoulders, and took another sip of her drink. "Life" tersely she replied. It was at that moment she caught the glinting look of anger in her two friends' eyes and she knew they wanted to inflict it on her. "Well it isn't like you two don't know what is going on with your sons…" sighed 18 pushing away her drink.

"We don't know what going on with our sons? Duh that is the point! What are you talking about though?" demanded Bulma.

"Your boys have been hit with the changes in my daughter…isn't it apparent?" state 18 coolly.

Bulma and ChiChi sat silently processing 18's words. 'Could Trunks have been smitten by Marron?' wondered Bulma. Growing up she always remembered hearing Trunks complain about how annoying 18's daughter could always be. However, 18 was right times had change and Marron did grow into a beautiful body. Marron also was a lovely girl with money of her own, and a very good friend of Trunks. No, but that couldn't be true…only the more she thought on it, it made sense. Trunks went into work on his day off all for Marron's sake; they were also in his room pretty late one night!

'Could Goten like Marron?' wondered ChiChi at the same time as her blue hair friend. It was very plausible, because he had always came to her rescue when they were kids. She had come over to their house plenty of times when they were in high school, and they even had sleep overs. ChiChi could remember how sweet they were together. Goten always got Marron anything she needed that he was capable of providing, and many times she had thought it was a brother and sister bond between them. Wait of course how had she missed it before, Goten had taken Marron out to prom. Of course Trunks tagged along, but there was all the proof she needed. He also came back pretty happy after the prom. Not to mention how excited he was when he told her Marron was back in town and he wanted to show her a class. Goten, her little Goten was in love with Marron Chestnut and she a very successful, determined and respectful young woman – that topped the cake.

Suddenly like a ton of bricks falling from the sky both women were hit with 18's news. Only the motherly determination to see their child kicked in along with wisdom. They had to be smart about things in order to make certain their child ended up winning the heart of the very lovely young girl.

"You must be mistaken" laughed Bulma sheepishly, breaking the silence. She glanced over to ChiChi hoping that she'd take her bait, and lax on any crazy ideas of hooking up Goten with Marron.

"Of course she is" added ChiChi. "My Goten and Marron have been friends for so long; there is absolutely no romantic desire there." _Just you believe that you cunning Bulma, and I will have everything worked out smoothly for Goten. _

18 Shrugged her shoulders, yawning and taking a sip of her drink. "Well I suppose you know them better than anyone else."

"Ladies ready to eat?" interrupted the waitress. The food was served, and everyone ate silently. Ideas were turning in the two mother's head as they tried to figure out the best way to have their son win the heart of Marron Chestnut. It was a deceptive thing; having the other believe they held no interest in a romantic relationship between their son and Marron, but it had to be done.


End file.
